Nightfall: Kissing After Dark
by InvisibleShadowhunter
Summary: -AU- Yui is an orphan who tragically lost her father. When walking home from her night job a mysterious guy attacked her and turned her into a vampire. She is taking in and adopted into the Mukami family without a clue of who she is. By then, she falls in love with a vampire at school and later finds out that he's hiding something from her.
1. Pilot

**Nightfall: Kissing After Dark**

**Disclaimer: **** I don't own the very attractive vampires in this Diabolik Lovers including the female heroine, but I do own this laptop and every one of my OCs.**

_**Summary:**_**-AU- **_**Yui is an orphan who tragically lost her father. When walking home from her night job a mysterious guy attacked her and turned her into a vampire. She is taking in and adopted into the Mukami family without a clue of who she is. By then, she falls in love with a vampire at school and later finds out that he's hiding something from her.**_

_**Pairing: Ayato/ Yui, Yuma/Yui (One-sided) and Subaru/Yui (Mostly Friendship). Others: Some Laito/OC, Ruki/OC and Kou/OC. It can always change later.**_

**A/N: Hey, this is my second story for those of you that haven't read More Brides for the Price of One. Yui will be a bit out of character in this story. I wanted to make her strong-willed and optimistic if you haven't heard already. In addition, this storyline will take place in Mukami household at first. I hope it's not a problem. Enjoy.**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Pilot**

On a windy slightly chilled afternoon a small frame blond teenage girl by the name of Yui Komori unruly kneeled down in front of her father's tombstone. The soil was still moist from the rain storm earlier that morning. She prayed all day at school that she'd be able to visit her father like she normally did every once a week for the last two months.

When the rain stopped she rushed over to the grave yard before it started again, threatening clouds were formed from earlier that day and the sun disappeared behind the bank of darkness. A damp dreary wind blew in her direction as she bowed down in front of the grave to pay respects to her father.

Not long after, the blond picked up her head and rested her hands on top of her lap. She stared at his tombstone that had _Beloved Father_ _and Priest_ engraved in it. Words couldn't explain how sorely she missed her father; he was the only family she had after all. Now that he was gone she didn't have many people to turn to besides her best friend Asami.

Yui lived on her own in a two bedroom apartment that her father left for her after he died. On weekends and after school she'd work at a maid café until 9:00 pm almost every night –just making enough money to keep up with the bills every month.

Tear drops fell on her lap as she whimpered in sadness. It hurt like hell to desperately miss someone the way she missed her father. She knew that mourning over her father's death wouldn't bring him back from the dead. So she wiped away her tears and stood up from the ground.

"I miss you so much father," she sobbed. "Why did you have to leave me alone like this?" She questioned, even if she didn't get a reply. "I have so much that I want to tell you and didn't get the chance to say to you… Everything doesn't make sense to me anymore and I don't know if I can do this on my own…" She paused with shortness of breath. "Please, tell me what to do..."

"Yui-chan," called her friend who was rushing towards with her hand waving in the air. "There you are! I been looking for you."

"Sorry about that Asami," Yui apologized. "I just had to see him before work." She explained, when looking down at his tombstone.

Asami sorrowfully glanced down at the tombstone and bowed. "Good afternoon Mr. Komori, you're looking quite well today," she joked around without thinking.

Yui scowled.

"Okay, so maybe that was kind of insensitive."Asami awkwardly laughed.

"You think?" Yui sarcastically responded.

"Hey! Cut me some slack here! I'm just trying to ease your pain."

"I know," Yui mumbled when looking down at her feet. "And I'm sorry."

Asami wrapped her arm around the blond shoulder and smiled. "Ay, it's no big deal. Anyways, let's get to work before my sister blows a fuse." She reminded before directing them to the exit.

* * *

"You both are late!" The café manager announced, tapping her shoe on the hardwood floor. "Why is it that you two are always late?"

Asami laughed with the palm of her hand resting on the back of her neck. "Well you see big sister," she started. "Yui-chan went to visit her father at his grave today and I thought the responsible thing for me to do is to warn her before it gets too later."

The manager glanced over at the Yui. "Is that true Yui-chan?"

She immediately nodded. "Yes senpai. I visit him every Friday after school. Remember?"

"Mhm, and what about all the other times you were late that weren't on a Friday?" She suspiciously asked with both of her hands on her hips.

"Oh that," Yui said, looking down. "I honestly don't have an excuse for my lateness in the past."

"Correct! Your lateness is inexcusable, and that goes for yours too, Asami. Therefore, you both have to work harder to make up for them. Do I make myself clear?" The manager commanded.

Both girls bobbed their heads. "Yes senpai."

_Later that night…_

Yui sighed, while wiping the sweat off her forehead. "Whoa…I'm beat!" she announced, when scrubbing the tables down. "I can't believe your sister had us stay until after 10 pm to clean the store."

Her friend huffed. "What can I say? She's evil." Asami suddenly stopped sweeping the floor and tap her finger on her chin. "I wonder if I was adopted into her family."

Yui chuckled. "Impossible! You both look exactly alike. Only differences is your boobs are bigger than hers."

Asami looked down at her breast then covered them with her arms. "Hey! Leave my F cups alone! It's not my fault that they're huge!"

Yui dropped the cleaning rag on the table and sat down to take a break. "Gosh, I wish my breast size was almost that big."

"Trust me, you don't want them." She told her. "I get back pains _a lot. _Plus, it's a huge hassle when I go bra shopping. I hate getting fitted all the time."

"Well maybe I'll reconsider the large breast…just maybe." Yui responded.

"Good idea"Asami nodded. "On the bright side, I think that we did enough cleaning for tonight. It's after 10:30."

"Oh right," Yui said, standing up from her seat and walking towards the backroom to change out of her maid uniform.

_10 minutes later…_

"Goodnight senpai," Yui waved.

"Be careful out there Yui-chan! There's a sicko out there, going around killing young woman between the ages of 15 to 19," The manager warned her.

Asami walked to the entrance and opened the door for Yui. "Oh I heard about that, it's been going around school. Are you sure that you don't want me to walk you to the train station Yui-chan?"

"Yeah I'm sure," she replied. "Go home with senpai. You both can use some bonding time."

The brunette rolled her eyes and snorted. "Give me a break. I can use some more time away from her is more I like it. More importantly, see you tomorrow morning. don't be late," Asami waved.

"Okay, bye-bye Asami-chan!" Yui waved once more before exiting the café.

She walked around the corner and up the street towards the train station that was six blocks ahead of her. When crossing her arms over chest to give herself more warmth, she could hear footsteps closely behind her.

At first she thought it was just a coincidence that the person behind her was going the same way. However, when she stopped to look inside a store window at a pair of black riding boots, that person behind her footsteps stopped as well.

Yui nervously turned around to see if anybody was there and thankfully there wasn't. She sighed in relief with her hand placed over her heart, then continued her walk to the train station.

Not long after, the same footsteps she heard from before started up again, only it quickening this time. Yui suddenly feared that it could be the sicko that her manager warned her about, so she picked up the pace and walked as fast as she could. When starting to run, she immediately glanced behind her and saw that there was nobody there, which was strange.

The blond stopped in front of an alleyway just a few blocks away from the train station trying to catch her breath.

Suddenly a cruel laughter drifted into her ear, scaring the living daylight out of the terrified 17-year-old girl. She tightly gripped the book bag strap with both hands and held the bag close to her.

"Who's there?" Yui asked, looking around with a horrifying expression on her face. "I got mace!" She quickly dug through her book bag and pulls out a tube in her trembling hand. "Don't temp me, I'm not afraid to use it!"

It was nearly pitch black from where she was standing –this made it hard for her to see which direction the strange laughter was coming from. What made this situation worse was the flickering street light that was nearby. Yui couldn't believe that it had the nerve to flicker off and on at a time like this.

"Tch, stupid. Is that supposed to put fear in my heart," questioned an unfamiliar voice in the night. "Do me favor…mace yourself!" he demanded.

Straightway, Yui panicked; she dropped her bag and slowly backed up towards a dark alleyway. Between making a run for it and scream for help, she suddenly couldn't move her legs or scream for help. All she could do was think about that mysterious husky male voice haunting her in the darkness.

"Please, I just want to go home. I don't have any money if that's what you're looking for!"

He didn't say anything.

The blond continued to back up until she hit a firm hard figure. Her eyes widen ten times their size and her body trembled from head to toe. She nearly almost had a minor heart attack and pissed herself in front of him.

"Who said I want any money?" He whispered in her ear before licking her neck slowly with his tongue. "It's you…the one I been searching for."

Yui tried to scream from the top of her lungs, only he covered her mouth to keep her from screaming. Even after she tried to bite his hand off and elbow him in the chest, he was still stronger than her.

"Damn, you're noisy. You'll scare the cats away with your loudness." The mysterious male taunted. He aggressively pushed her against the wall and hissed.

Yui couldn't really tell what he looked like. All she saw was those piercing green eyes with narrow pupils. They were very childlike and intimidating, yet almost mesmerizing.

"I haven't done anything wrong. Just please, let me go," She begged.

He chuckled. "That's where you're wrong Yui Komori."

Yui stared at the dark mysteries figure in awe. "H-how…how did you know my name?"

"Never mind that," He shouted, when banging his fist hard against the brick wall beside her head. "You…you weren't supposed to exist. It's all just a scheme that my uncle and that woman put together, but not for long –I'll end their plans by killing you first, and then I will kill that bastard for his crimes."

Yui quickly shook her head and cried, "This is crazy! I never even met your uncle and the woman you speak of!"

"Shut up," he snapped back. "You won't get away from me. Not ever! So hold still and meet your destiny."

He bared his fangs at her before violently piercing two holes through the thin layer of skin around her neck. Yui cringed in excruciating pain while trying to break free from his embrace.

"Please stop it! Let go of me," she cried out.

He detached his fangs with a grin on his face and wiped the side of his mouth with the sleeve of his shirt. "You're blood taste so sweet just like hers. It's so delicious. I want more."

"No, please –no more." She begged in pain.

He sunk his fangs inside her flesh just below her collarbone. When drinking until his heart's content, Yui heard him mumble out words like more and mine. She could barely hear anything else after that as her vision started to blur. Soon enough, her body became limp then she collapsed in his arms.

When she did this, the vampire stopped what he was doing and curiously looked down at her with concern. He suddenly felt bad for unknown reasons. He thought to himself, out of all the woman that he killed while searching for her, why was she any different? The mysterious vampire moved a strand of hair out of her face and peered down at her striking features. She looked almost beautiful, enough to make him contemplate.

Even though her eyes were shut and her mouth was partly open, that didn't stop him from tracing his thumb around the outline of her plump small lips. He had the urge to kiss her, even after she lost a large amount of blood. He leaned forward and placed his lips against hers with longing. The vampire normally didn't enjoy physical contact when the female is unconscious, but he couldn't stop himself. Not right now.

His lips lingered on hers for longer than he anticipated. He wouldn't allow her to die on him even if his life depended on it, which it did. He separated his lips and sunk his teeth into her once more, only this time he willingly gave her his venom. After doing so, he lifted her in his arms and carried her off into the night.

* * *

"When do you think she'll wake up," whispered a voice.

Her eyes started to flutter open when she heard those words. She didn't recognize the voice or any of the four handsome young men hovering above her.

"Oh look! She's awake," another voice exclaimed with a smile.

"Shh, Azusa… You'll scare her off with that face of yours," joked the curly blond sitting on the foot of the bed.

She immediately sat up in bed with the blanket held up against her. "Who are you people?! How did I get here?" She questioned, while looking around the room for evidence.

"Relax livestock," cooled the tall dark ruffled haired one who sat down beside her.

The shivering girl blinked. "Is that my name, Livestock?"

He giggled. "No, that's not your name. It's just a nickname I came up with since we don't exactly know your real name."

"Mm, I prefer M Neko-chan (Masochist Kitten)" said the one with curly blond hair.

"How lame." said another boy with a scar on the bridge of his nose. He was lying down on stomach with his feet kicking back and forth off the bed. "Neither of those names fit her. What's her real name?"

"Isn't it obvious by now," announced the dark blond leaning against the wall. "She has no memory of who she is…"

"Ooh…that explains a lot," said the boy with the scar on his nose.

The tall ruffle haired one snapped his fingers. "I suspect you both aren't much different from each other, especially since Yuma doesn't have much memory of his past either."

The dark blonde sucked his teeth and looked away from the bewildered girl sitting on the bed. The painting on the wall had more of his interest than she did at the moment.

"But my question is, why'd they leave her here," asked the curly blond as he continued. "In front of our house in the middle of the night?"

The girl noticed his eyes when taking a closer look at him. His left eye was light blue and the right eye was red. He kept the red eye hidden from the world behind his bangs that covered the right side of his face.

She gasped. "Y-You…you're not human!"

"No shit! I guess the secret is out," he said with sarcasm.

"None of this makes sense," she said with her hands on top of her head.

"Hey calm down," said the dark tall one as he placed his hand on top of her lap. "Everything will be alright."

"Don't touch me," she shouted as she violently leaped out of bed. "You're a monster too, aren't you?"

Ruki wasn't exactly appalled by her action, but her choice of words kind of threw him off a bit.

"Oh dear, please someone get this girl a mirror," said the boy with lavender eyes and a scar on his nose.

"What do you expect from a girl with no memory? She doesn't even know that's she's a vampire," Yuma huffed.

"What!" She screamed. "I am not a vampire! This has to be a mistake," she spoke unconvincingly.

"Yeah, she hopeless," announced the boy with curly blond hair as he shook his head.

"Allow me to introduce myself," said the tall one with ruffled black hair. "I'm Ruki Mukami, the eldest son, and that idol over there is Kou Mukami, the second eldest son –"

Kou put on his best cocky grin. "You probably heard of me. You know… before you lost your mind that is..."

"Thank you Kou," Ruki continued. "Anyways, that tall dark blond on the wall over there is Yuma Mukami, the third son."

"Tch, why even bother." Yuma shrugged.

"And finally that is Azusa Mukami, the youngest son," Ruki pointed him out.

"Pleased to make your acquaintance uhh…" Azusa trailed off. "I don't believe I got your name?"

"That's because she doesn't have a name." Kou sighed.

"I do have a name!" She snapped. "I just can't remember it, that's all."

"What would you like for us to call you," asked Ruki.

She immediately tapped her finger on her chin in thoughts. "Umm…how about…Yui?"

"Yui? What a nice name," Azusa commented.

"Yeah, I think so too," she smiled. "It just came off the top of my head."

"See…now where getting somewhere," Ruki grinned. "How would you like to be a new member of our family? We can always use a girl."

"Ruki, what are you doing?" Kou gritted through his teeth. "How could you make that request without discussion it with us first?!"

"Oh I don't mind," Azusa stated out loud. "It'd be splendid to have a female adopted into the family."

"Who asked you," Kou glared.

"He's right Kou," Ruki defended. "We were all adopted into this family after we became vampires. Let's not dissuade Yui out because she wasn't with us in the beginning."

"But we don't even know anything about her!" He retorted. "She could be a spy for all you know."

The ruffle hair vampire cocked an eyebrow. "I'm positively sure that she's not a spy from the vampire console if that what you're thinking."

Azusa chuckled while looking directly at Yui. "If it's any consolations, she not a very good actor either. She even has a stupid look on her face."

Yui frowned when hearing him say this.

Kou hopelessly gazed at his younger brother that was still leaning against the wall. "What do you think Yuma?"

Everybody in the room looked over at him including Yui.

"I think that we should let her stay. It wouldn't be right to throw a helpless looking girl with no memory of who she is out in the street in the middle of the night. That's not what we do. We help other like ourselves at their darkest times." Yuma explained.

Kou shrugged to despair. "In that case, I guess she could stay and be a part of this family."

"Yes!"Azusa exclaimed.

"You hear that Yui?" Ruki said, glancing over at her. "Welcome to the family."

_**Preview from next chapter…**_

_4 years later…_

"_Yui Mukami!" The vice-principal called._

"_You two again!" The vice-principal paced back and forth. "Causing a huge commotion and sleeping while standing up in the middle of a school assembly?!"_

"_It's wasn't me honest," Yui pleaded. "I was just trying to wake Yuma up."_

"_She right Mr. Fujimoto," Yuma proclaimed. "I take full responsibility –just leave my sister out of this."_

_..._

_Yui interruptedly stood up from the table. "You're right! I'm going tell Ayato Sakamaki how I truly feel about him." _

"_Yes, Yes! I think she got it," Her friend said jumping up from the table in excitement."_

_Yui pointed out her index finger. "First…I'm going to write him a letter confessing how I feel."_

"_Okay, so maybe she doesn't get it exactly," Her other friend said as she sipped her black tea."_

_..._

"_Explain yourself," Ayato demanded with a piece of paper hanging from his hand._

_Yui blankly blinked at him. "What do you want me to explain to you Ayato?"_

_..._

"_Screw you! You no good arrogant bastard." Yui screamed from the rooftop. _

"_Oh, sorry Subaru-chan. I didn't see you there."_

"_How dare you interrupt my precious sleep," he snapped at her with his fist punched out against the wall._

_..._

"_How are you planning to repay me?" Subaru questioned._

_She stared at him in shock._

* * *

**A/N: I hope that was okay for starters. This story will probably have no more than 20 chapters, depending on how it processes. Please leave some feedback if you can and I will return back soon. Bye!**


	2. Wildcard

**A/N: Hey, I'm back! I know that it didn't take me that long to update. Thanks for your kind words on the last chapter. I will update as much as I can. Here's chapter two, it will take place 4 years later. Enjoy Lovers.**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Wildcard**

_It was a misty gloom night when Yue decided to wander out into the dark. She followed a dirt path that led inside the woods. Her face was expressionless and she didn't leave the house with shoes on her feet, the only things she was wearing was a black cloth dress that stopped just below her knees, and she also wore a white knitted button down sweater that kept her arms nice and toasty._

_The further she went on; she felt her heart that was once cold spread with warmth. The mysterious question was 'why' did she feel this way all of a sudden? Usually when she felt warm inside –a particular vampire that she liked was close by. Surely enough, the pale blond with massive pink eyes came to a halt in the middle of the forest. She recognized a shadow figure coming towards her through the mist._

_Her mouth was so dry that she couldn't gain the sense to open her mouth and say something. She stood there in the middle of nowhere staring as the 5'8 male with reddish-brown hair. Their eyes were bathed in light when they saw each other. Yui was ecstatic when finally saw who it was._

_He walked towards her in white t-shirt with a black jacket in blue jeans and a brown scarf hanging off his neck. He was now standing in front of her with a playful smile on his face. She always loved when he smiled, but sometimes she wondered if it was a sincere one –and for some reason she always got the feeling that something inside him troubled. Everything about this guy pulled her in, his looks, his smell, the way he dresses and how he talks. He seemed like the perfect strange in her eyes._

"_What is a girl like you doing while walking in the forest alone," He opened his mouth to ask her._

"_I should be asking you the same thing…little boys shouldn't wander off without their mothers," She sneered at him._

"_Tch," He shook his head before narrowing his green eyes at her. "Be mindful of what you say to me. I could be motherless for all you know."_

_Yui quietly chuckled. "Everybody is born with a mother, even you. It might not be the one your heart desires, but she is still your mother."_

"_How would you know?" He scowled her from head to toe. "Have you two met before?"_

"_Maybe," the blond smirked. "For all you know I could be her replacement." _

"_Impossible," he responded. "Even if that was true, you definitely don't seem like the motherly type."_

_They both scrutinized each other for a short time before Yui gaze lowered to his lips._

"_Does your heart flutter when you see my lips," he asked her._

_She gaped at him with a hue of pink covering her cheeks. "What? That's absurd. I just spotted a little blood on your lip, that's all. Now if you excuse me, I'll be leaving first." She bided farewell and walked away._

_He immediately grabbed a hold of her wrist and spun her in his arms. Yui couldn't look away because his actions was very tempting. "Don't leave, stay a little while. You won't regret it. You have my word."_

_The blond finally looked away from him trying to play hard to get. "And what if I don't?"_

"_Then you'll be missing this..." He responded before lowering his head down to kiss her passionately_

"_I love you Yui…" He confess in a fated voice._

"I love you too, Ayato!" Yui slept talked. Her eyes were still shut when wrapped her arms around someone else's neck and pulled them down into a passionate kiss.

Her lips lingered there before she realized that something was off. While slowly blinking her eyes open, she found someone other than the vampire of her dreams. He had curly blond hair and one blue eye that was extremely wide in shock by the way she approached him.

Yui gasped in surprise as she moved her lips away from his. "Kou! What are you doing here?!"

"Well… I did come to wake you for school, but then… you kiss-"

"SHHH! Or other's might here you." She shushed him with her finger over his mouth.

Suddenly, a low giggled was heard from underneath the blanket and sheets. "Wait…" Yui paused when looking around. "Did you hear that?"

In silence, Kou jabbed his forefinger at the slightly large lump hidden underneath the blanket. She narrowed her eyes at it and yanked the blankets off the bed. What was hidden underneath it was a shameless vampire that she called her otouto (little brother). He had long dark gray hair and those lavender colored eyes that peered up at her.

"Azusa, what are you doing under my bed," she calmly questioned.

"I couldn't sleep, not a wink. That's why I decided to sleep with you instead," He responded with a yawn.

"Ay! How come you don't yell at him, but you yell at me? I was the one almost molested here," Kou complained with his arms crossed and his nose stuck up in the air.

Yui jaw dropped. "What! I didn't molest you!"

"Tch, then how do you explain the kiss you stole from me," He retorted back.

"Kiss?" Said a voice from the doorway. They all turned around to look at Ruki who was the eldest son in the household. "When did you two kiss?" He questioned them both with his eyebrow raised.

"Oh great! Now he knows." Yui huffed with her arms flying in the air. "You know what Kou? Why don't you write it on your forehead that we kissed? Then maybe the world would know about it."

The curly blond glared at her. "Tsk, does it matter? Besides, the kiss had no meaning to me and you anyways."

"Not if you're Ayato Sakamaki!" Azusa announced. "We already know how much he means to onee-chan (big sister)."

Ruki laughed in a serious manner. "No way! That moron better stay 10 feet away from Yui, or else he'll have to deal with _me_ first, her onii-chan(big brother)." He jabbed his thumb to his chest.

Yui redden. "I'm going to go get ready for school now, so don't follow _Me_." She warned them before disappearing.

* * *

"Ay!" Kou shouted. He walked down the stairs that led to the car. "Has anybody seen Yuma?"

They all looked at each other.

"I think I know where he is," Yui responded. "I'll be right back," she told them.

Yui appeared in front a vegetable garden with carrots and pumpkins growing out of the soil. She knew that Yuma loved farming more than anything. It had a special meaning to him that Yui understood quite well. That was only reason why she went back there, because sometimes you'd find him sleeping with the pumpkins. He always did sleep in odd places.

"Yuma, are you here," she called.

Straightway, she heard moaning coming from the pumpkin patch. "Yuma, is that you?" She asked, walking towards the moaning sound.

She soon saw him in the same spot that she predicted he'd be at. He was resting his head back on one of the pumpkins with his arms crossed over his lap. His eyes were shut and he was munching sugar cubes, which explained where the sound was coming from.

"Yuma, get up." Yui demanded with her hand gripping his shoulder. "We'll be late for school. There's a school assembly today, remember?" she started to shake him.

Yuma grabbed Yui's hand to stop her from shaking him any further. Finally, his eyelids snapped open and he gazed at her from the corner of his eye. "Who cares about some boring assembly? I'll be there later."

"I care," she pointed out. "And I want you to be there with me."

"Together?" Yuma questioned; he wasn't sure if she understood what he exactly meant by it.

Yui nodded with a cheerful smile. "Yup, just the two of us," she quickly responded while helping him up to his feet. "You can sit with me, since we're going to the same classroom afterwards."

"I'd like that." He responded while taking her hand. They walked out of the pumpkin path and disappeared into thin air.

* * *

"Ladies and Gentleman, welcome back! I'm sure everybody had a wonderful summer break!" The principal announced. "May I have all the students stand up and I can begin?"

Every students in the school auditorium stood up as the principal begun his lecture. Yui did everything in her power to pay attention to what he was saying, but her heart wouldn't let her. She kept peeking over her shoulder at a certain redhead standing in the back. He was leaning against the wall with his arms crossed and his eyes faced to the front. His dress shirt halfway unbutton as always and his tied was wrongly tied around his neck. Yui always wonder why he never wore his uniform properly. Couldn't he tie his red tie like everybody else?

His eyes suddenly met hers by a fluke. He must've sensed someone watching him, because he looked eager and disturbed when he noticed her. Yui smiled at him without hesitation. She was exceptionally happy that they were classmates this year.

"Eyes to the front, bitch-chan." Laito sweetly whispered inside her ear before blowing in it.

Yui flinched in surprise as she turned around to look at him. He was standing in the roll behind her and Kanato was standing beside him. They were both Ayato's twin brothers, which also made them triplets. Laito had reddish-brown shoulder-length hair and green eyes similar to Ayato's. He also wore a hat on his head that he rarely took off. As for Kanato, he looked different from his brothers; he had light purple hair and big purple eyes. However, there was bags under is eyelids that caused heavy dark circles. He also carried a teddy bear in his arms that he was never seen without.

"How disturbing…" Kanato started to say. "Did anybody ever tell you that it's rude to stare?"

"I…I…" she stuttered, while trying to find a situational answer to reply back with.

"I don't mind," Laito smirked with his index finger tapped under her chin. "As long as those beautiful eyes stay on me...bitch-chan."

"Why do you keep calling me that?" Yui retorted. She stumbled backwards and fell into Yuma who was sleeping in the middle of a lecture while standing up. "Oops, I'm sorry Yuma." She apologized while glancing up at him. "Yuma?"

When he didn't answer Yui looked around before calling out his name once more. "Yuma, wake up." she whispered, which didn't help one bit.

"I can't believe he fell asleep in the middle of an assembly." Yui sighed, becoming easy frustrated. "Yuma!" She nudged his shoulder and continued to speak. "If you don't get up then you'll get us both in trouble!" Nevertheless, it didn't work.

The blond closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "I didn't want to have to do this, but he leaves me no choice." Yui turned to him and raised her hand up –prepared to do something that she didn't really want to do. In other words, it was the only way to wake him up at a time like this.

A loud slap echoed throughout the auditorium as Yui strike him hard on the butt with the palm of her small hand. This woke him up immediately. However, she managed to gain everybody else's attention, including the principal.

"Yui Mukami!" the vice-principal called.

Yui was startled.

* * *

"You two _again_?" The vice-principal snapped as he paced back and forth. "Causing a huge commotion and sleeping while standing up in the middle of a school assembly!"

"It's wasn't me honest," Yui pleaded. "I was just trying to wake Yuma up."

"She right Mr. Fujimoto," Yuma proclaimed. "I take full responsibility –just leave my sister out of this."

Mr. Fujimoto stood behind his desk, staring at them. "_You_ are going to take full responsibility for the both of you? Is that what you're saying to me Mukami-san?"

"Yuma, you don't have to do this," Yui whispered beside him.

The dark blond bobbed his head, not paying any attention to anything she was saying. "If that's not asking too much, then yes…I will."

"I can't argue with that," said Mr. Fujimoto with his hand on his hip. "You're a tough kid Yuma. I always liked that about you. So I tell you what…this time I'll let you both off easy. Just don't let it happen again. Understood?"

They both nodded.

"Now get to class." He grinned with fangs larger and pointer than Yui and Yuma's put together.

"You really didn't have to do that." Yui said, walking out of the vice-principal's office.

"And you should've just let me handle it," Yuma told her. "I got us out, didn't I?" He smiled.

Yui smiled back at him with her arms crossing. "But it wasn't easy."

His eyes slightly widen when hearing her say this. "What? It was a piece of cake. Don't underestimate my gift of persuasion."

"It may persuade others, but never me. Besides, I thought persuasion was Ruki's gift?"

Yuma winked at her. "It looks like there's a new sheriff in town."

She laughed. "You watch too many movies. Now, let's get to class before the teacher marks us absent."

"What if I don't? Would you smack my ass again if I don't go," He wondered.

"Are you out of your mind? Let's go!" She demanded as she walked away from him.

"Tch, it's her lost." He mumbled.

_Free class period…_

"I can't believe you did that in the middle of one of Mr. Fujimoto lectures," said one of Yui's friends.

The other friend laughed. "I thought it was quite entertaining. Did you see the rapturous look on Yuma face when she smacked his butt? It was hilarious," she commented.

"Do I need to remind you both that I only did that to wake him up," Yui announced with her face buried in her arms.

"Why are you ashamed," asked her friend with the long black hair that was pulled up in two ribbon pigtails. Her eyes were the color lavender just like Azusa.

The other friend had long white hair that flow down to her ankles. She also had intense red eyes and originally came from England. "She's right darling. Come out of there and chit-chat with us."

Yui peeked up at them before sitting up straight at her desk. "It's my first day back from summer break and already I'm being label as the booty groper." She pouted.

Both girls laughed. "You were right Clary. That is hilarious."

She smiled at her. "I told you Naomi-chan. I doubt that Yui-chan would ever live up to the name though."

"Why are you both making fun of me?! I embarrassed myself in front of Ayato! You know how important he is to me," Yui reminded them.

"Yes…you also never used to let stupid jokes get to you either," said Clary after sipping her black tea.

"I don't get it, why don't you just tell him how you feel already," asked Naomi.

Yui blinked at her when musing in her thoughts. "I never actually really thought about that."

"Then it's settled." Naomi smiled. "What are you waiting for?"

Yui interruptedly stood up from the table. "You're right! I'm going tell Ayato Sakamaki how I truly feel about him."

"Yes, Yes! I think she got it," Naomi said, jumping up from her seat as well.

Yui pointed out her index finger. "First…I'm going to write him a letter confessing how I feel."

"Okay, so maybe she doesn't get it exactly," Clary said as she sipped her black tea."

Yui sat back down in her seat and quickly wrote all her feelings down on a sheet of paper. After she was done writing everything on page, she folded it and stood up from her desk.

"I'll be right back. I'm going to put this in his shoe locker." She told them.

"Good luck," shouted Naomi."

* * *

_Later that night…_

"So did you complete the mission," Clary mentioned, when walking out of their classroom.

"Yup, mission was successful." Yui responded.

"So let's go see if he read it," Naomi exclaimed.

Yui glanced at her, "right now?!"

"Yes right now Yui. Don't you want to see what he says," her friend questioned.

"I know I do," Clary raised her hand.

The moment they arrived to the shoe lockers, they were spotted out right away by the triples. Ayato's eyes were sharp and wary as he looked at Yui. Soon after, he snatched the letter out of Laito's hand and stormed over to her.

"Explain yourself," Ayato demanded with a piece of paper hanging from his hand.

"Yui blankly blinked at him. "What do you want me to explain to you Ayato?"

"Sheesh, you're stupid!" He insulted. "Now explain why you're sending ridiculous love letters to my brother?!"

Yui looked passed Ayato over at Laito and Kanato. Laito blew a kiss at her and smirked with his hat tilting.

"Ay!" Ayato snapped, when becoming really annoyed. "Only look at me when yours truly is talking to you."

Yui glanced back at him. "You mean you didn't see it?

The redhead blinked at her. "See what?!"

"You're name…it's in the letter," she pointed out.

Ayato immediacy opened up the letter and read through it.

"I knew you couldn't fluently read English, but I didn't know you couldn't read your name either," she softly taunted.

Ayato had such as sadness in his eyes when she said this. He looked down at her chest before narrowing his eyes at her. "Oi, pancake... you got a lot of nerve referring to my reading skills as if you know me."

Yui turned red. "I didn't mean it like that –wait…did you just call me pancake?"

"Stupid!" He started to slur his words. "It means that you're flat-chested, and you have no breast, P-A-N-C-A-K-E!"

Yui felt her heart-break that very moment. She couldn't let him see her crumble though, so instead she decided to bear her chest and reply back truthfully to his slandering. "I may be flat-chested, but my beauty and brains make of for that, unlike you. Furthermore, you and I both know that there's a strong attraction between us. I felt it, and I know you felt it also. With that being said, think about what you say to me before you regret it later on. You moron."

Ayato looked barfed. He face was so red that it almost blended in with the color of his hair. After getting a tasteful of his own medicine, he didn't dare look at her directly in the face anymore. "Tch," He huffed, while looking away. "P-please refrain from coming anywhere near me ever again. That is all." He brushed past both of her friends, quick and forceful.

"Ay, watch it," Naomi glared at him.

Clary shook her head. "I swear. Some vampires have terrible manners."

Yui stared at Ayato's backside until he was no longer in sight. She couldn't understand why he was suddenly acting out. "Why is he being like this," She murmured.

"And with that being said," Laito mocked before licking her on the cheek. "Yum, who knew revenge tasted so sweet?"

"I want a taste too." Kanato said, licking her cheek afterwards. "He's right, you do taste sweet."

Yui became easily fed up and pushed away away from them both. "Will you two, please! I need time to think!" She quickly ran away, leaving all her friends behind.

* * *

"I can't believe this is happening to me!" Yui whined with her face in her hands. She leaned against the school's fence, on a windy night. "Maybe I shouldn't have said all those things to Ayato. He looked so hurt. It was almost too painful to watch."

"Although," the blond paused as she turned around to look out the fence from the rooftop. "He did insult me more than once by calling me stupid and pancake. Who says that to someone they care about?" She sighed with a frowned. "Then again, I have no proof that he feels that same way I do. I should just give up on him."

Yui had a crush on Ayato from the time she first met him. Back then, she was just starting night school with her adoptive brothers over 4 years ago.

_When running late to class, Yui bumped into someone in the corridor. At that time, she didn't know her own abilities and she was very clumsy. Ayato caught her in his embrace before she hit the ground. Their eyes met instantly. Yui thought that his green eyes looked strangely familiar, and she couldn't put her finger on where she seen them before. The redheaded vampire removed his arms from around Yui and told her to be more careful next time. Then he disappeared right in front of her eyes. From that moment on, she fell in love with him wholeheartedly._

"Screw you! You no good arrogant bastard," Yui screamed from the rooftop.

She suddenly heard a grumbling sound from the stairwell. Yui whipped her head around and saw Subaru Sakamaki sitting up straight against the wall. He glared at her with those intimidating red eyes and stood up from cement ground.

"Oh, sorry Subaru-chan, I didn't see you there."

"How dare you interrupt my precious sleep," he snapped at her with his fist punched against the wall.

"I honestly had no idea that you were sleeping there. Otherwise, I wouldn't have disturbed you," she explained.

"How are you planning to repay me?" He questioned.

She stared at him in awe.

"I asked you a question!" He spat at her with both his hand pressed against the fence on each side of her.

Yui blushed in embarrassment. "Um…I-I don't know. What did you have in mind?"

Subaru snored. "Pity… Don't be rash. It took a lot backbone to go against my brother the way you did earlier. Now, I'm starting to think that it was just a front you put up."

"You heard everything I said, didn't you?" She asked him. "Please don't tell him. Please?"

"You idiot, why would I tell him," he barked. "You're feeling for him has nothing to do with me. I wouldn't dare tell that moron anything," He mentioned.

She sighed in relief. "Thank goodness. That means a lot to me."

"Damn. Who gave you permission to smell like that," Subaru commented. He kissed her on the neck before sinking his teeth inside her flesh.

Yui gasped.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for the cliffhanger. I wanted to save some of the fun for the next chapter. Please stay tuned until next time. Bye!**


	3. Can You See Me Now?

**Chapter 3: Can You See Me Now?**

That following morning, Yui restlessly thrashed, tossed and turned in her bed while getting herself tangled up in the sheets. No matter how hard she tried to fall asleep instead of letting her mind run lose, the thoughts of Subaru violating her neck with his mouth and teeth wouldn't allow her to get some rest.

She ended up on her backside staring up at the ceiling in question. The last time someone forcefully drank her blood without warning was the mysterious vampire in the alleyway 4 years ago. But how did she remember that with no memory of her past life? Truth be told, that was all she could remember so far.

Not only that, she couldn't get over the fact that Subaru told her she smelled good and gently left a kiss on her neck. His actions seem very familiar for some reason. He couldn't be that vampire from that night…could he? Impossible. The vampire she encountered 4 years ago eyes was different; they were childlike and intimidating, almost similar to Ayato's eyes, she doubt they had anything to do with it.

Speaking of which, Yui felt horrible about what happen between them in the corridor last night. She couldn't allow things to end so easily, her pride and heart wouldn't allow her to. Even if he warned her never to come near him again, she refused to believe that his words were sincere. The sad look on his face told her otherwise. The only way to get through to him would be his favorite food dish…

Suddenly, Yui untangled herself from the sheets, jumped out of bed and ran over to her closet. The eager blond pulled out one of her pink floral blouses and a pair of black shorts. Is she wanted to get his full attention, she had to look her best. This would be a perfect opportunity to visit Subaru as well. She needed answers from him, and she refused to let him get away with what he did last night.

Yui put her tooth-brush inside her mouth and opened the door with her free hand. However, she was interruptedly stopped by Ruki who suspiciously looked down at her with those intense bluish-gray eyes.

"Where are you off to livestock?" Ruki asked with his hand shoved inside his pocket.

She lowered her eyes, "Um…to the bathroom to take a bath."

He cocked an eyebrow. "Long night, huh?"

Yui nodded. "Yes, too long."

"I'd feel that way too if I humiliated myself twice in front of the entire school?" He boldly stated.

She narrowed his eyes at him. "Let me guess, you saw everything that happen last night, including what happen between Ayato and I?"

"Smart girl," He answered. "Now, I don't care about what happen at the school assembly, and I'm sure that you and Yuma resolved the issue with the vice-principal already. However, I'm disappointed in you." He sighed. "You engaged yourself in a quarrel with that jerk that you're obviously too good for."

"Ruki I –"

"Let me finish," He sharply commanded her. "Where is your pride? Did you leave it behind at the shoe lockers with that arrogant bastard you always fond over? And what are you doing writing love letters to him? I didn't think that you could be so immature and despite!"

"Enough," Yui shouted. "I refuse to stand here anymore and allow you to talk to me anyway you feel like it," She retorted back. "So maybe I went about approaching him the wrong way, but I don't regret how I feel about him, and I will never regret it as long as I exist on this earth." She finished confirming while shedding a tear.

Ruki snorted and shook his head. "I have a bad feeling about him livestock," he admitted in a serious tone with his eyes meeting her pink ones. "I don't trust him. Therefore, as long as you live in this house and I continue to be your onii-chan, I will never _ever_ approve of you two being together."

Yui turned away from him and wiped her tears away. "Eventually a bird has to leave the nest sooner or later," she responded in a hoarse voice.

He nodded. "Indeed. But there's only one problem," he continue to say. "You're not a bird, you're a vampire. More importantly, you're a member of this family, and we don't betray those who are precious to us –"

"I haven't betrayed any of you," She interrupted him.

He threw a half-glare at her. "I didn't say you did! I'm only trying to get my point across." He stated clearly. "Azusa, Yuma, Kou and _I_ will always be watching over you. No matter what the cost may be, you are more precious to us than you come to realize…just remember that I told you." He explained, before plucking her on the forehead with his forefinger.

"Ow! Jeez" She rubbed her head. "What was that for?"

"I had to make sure you weren't thick-headed! Enjoy your bath." He pressed his lips against her forehead before disappeared from the corridor. Yui took a deep breath as she dragged her feet to the restroom.

* * *

After much time of preparing her herself, she headed downstairs to the kitchen and cooked up a dozen Takoyaki, which was Ayato's favorite snack. If her peace offering didn't change his heart, then she would have to come up with another way and work harder. She didn't like see people sad, especially those who she cared about most.

Once the delicious snacks were done, she wrapped them up inside a purple box and used a red ribbon to tie a bow around it. "I hope he accepts the Takoyaki I made for him," Yui murmured to herself.

Out of nowhere, a set of arms wrapped around her waist and held her tightly. She immediately figured out who it was by the way he embraced her warmly. "What are you doing Yuma?"

He chuckled, "Nothing gets pass you."

She smirked. "Would you rather I turn a blind eye?"

Yuma didn't answer, instead he buried his nose on the backside of Yui's blouse and closed his eyes. He always loved the way apple cinnamon smelled on her. Even the floral blouse she wore carried the faded scent apple cinnamon, along with the rest of her wardrobe hanging inside her closet.

Whenever Yui wasn't home, he'd go inside her bedroom and take a whiff. The moment his nose touched one of her blouses or dresses, he always felt like light-headed. His brothers were the only ones that knew about his feelings for Yui, and how much he yearned for her love. You think she'd acknowledge them his feelings by now, but she didn't, not for one second.

"What are you doing," Yui wiggled around in his grasp.

"Let's stay like this for 5 more minutes. Please?" He mumbled through her shirt.

"Sorry, I can't… I have to personally deliver these to someone before school starts in a few hours," she explained.

Yuma eyes snapped open as he gazed at her in disbelief. "What? Deliver what to whom?"

"Well…" Yui face flushed as she trailed off.

"You didn't hear," Azusa questioned as he appeared on top of the kitchen counter. "She got into a quarrel with Ayato Sakamaki."

"When did you get here," Yui shouted with her mouth opening and closing.

Azusa glanced at her "What? Didn't you see me appear before your eyes just now?"

"Of course I did! But that's not the point," she retorted.

Azusa frowned. "You're mad at me. Why are you mad?"

She sighed. "I'm not mad, okay? Just surprised."

Yuma took his fist and slammed it down on the counter. "You might not be, but I damn sure am," he gritted through his teeth. "What the hell happen between you and that bastard?"

"Yuma calm down! Honestly, it's nothing serious." She reassured him, which was a lie.

He scowled at her. "Why don't I believe any word you're saying to me?"

"You probably don't believe her because he said inappropriate things about her in front of everybody," Azusa answered as he licked the remains in the bowl with his index finger.

Yuma eyes lingered on Yui as he continued to talk. "Oh yeah… what are these inappropriate things you speak of?"

Azusa tapped his finger on his jaw line in thought. "If I remember correctly, he used the term pancake. I think he was referring to her breast size."

Yui began to tremble. "Azusa, that's enough," she muttered.

"He also called her stupid, and he threaten her to stay away from him," he added.

"I said that's enough!" She glared at him. "Do you want to die?!"

Azusa looked dumbfounded, however his mouth curved into a smirked. "By your hands, I would love to."

"Oi, don't take it out on him," Yuma retorted. "He is only doing what is right. Would you have told us if he didn't have?"

"Maybe, maybe not," She mumbled with her head down. "Either way, how is my personal life any of your business?"

"You say that with such conviction," Yuma stated. "Do you even realize that your personal life was publicized in front of the entire school?"

"Where are you going with this Yuma? You didn't know until after Azusa said something, so I doubt that I made a fool put of myself in front of our peers at school." She implied.

Azusa sat Indian style on top of the counter while looking back and forth between them.

"You are so stubborn!" Yuma snapped with a flustered face. "I can't even talk to you because of your persistent attitude! Overall, I have nothing more to say. Do whatever you want, just don't come crying to me when he breaks your heart again!" he warned. "Now if you excuse me, I'm going to take a nap now." Shortly after, he stalked out the kitchen leaving Yui and Azusa behind. They both could hear him growl in anger from the other side of the doorway.

"Looks like it's just you and me now," Azusa announced.

Yui shook her head. "No Azusa… just you. I have to be somewhere, and I already wasted a lot of time here." She told him. Yui took off her apron and put the gift box inside a knapsack. Without saying a word, she walked pass Azusa and exit through the backdoor.

* * *

When arriving in front of the Sakamaki's residents, Yui saw the second eldest son Reiji standing there at the entrance. He pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose as the vehicle pulled over in front of the mansion. Yui stepped out of the car and reached for the knapsack.

"Good Evening," Reiji greeted respectfully. "What brings you here Mukami-san?"

Yui bowed. "Sorry to come unannounced and _please _–call me Yui. Anyways, I came here to drop off something to Ayato. By any chance, is he here?"

"Unfortunately he's not. Although, I personally will make sure he gets them."

"Oh," She said with a sad expression. "I guess I can hand them over to you if it's not too much."

He curiously peered over his frames at her. "You seem bothersome by something… Would you like to wait inside until he gets here?"

She waved her hands in front of her. "No, no, I don't want to become a burden on anyone."

"Nonsense, I insist you come in and have some tea with me." He assured before pushing both doors open. "Ladies first…" the formal vampire bowed.

Yui carefully stepped inside with the knapsack held in her hand. This was her first time inside the Sakamaki mansion, and it was a lot bigger compared to the mansion she lived in. She stood in the middle floor and looked around the main hall.

"Follow me," He instructed.

He led her inside one of the family rooms that had lots of furniture around it. Yui quickly sat on one of the sofas and set the knapsack down beside her.

"Be right back, I will return shortly with tea." Reiji told her.

"Thank you." She awkwardly sat on the sofa twirling with her thumbs after he left.

"Stop smelling like that," Subaru demanded from the entryway.

She glanced up at him in surprise. "Subaru-chan! I didn't even hear you come in."

"What are you doing here?" he bluntly got to the point.

"I came by to drop something off for Ayato," she responded.

He narrowed his eyes at her. "Jeez, you don't give up, do you? Still following around my brother around like some sick puppy. It's pathetic, I almost feel sorry for you."

She sadden. "So what do you suppose I do about it?"

"You want my advice?" He questioned her.

The blond nodded. "Yes... if that's not asking too much."

"Come with me," He commanded before yanking her off the couch. Yui unwillingly followed his lead as he ran out of the family room.

"But what about my tea," she said.

"No time, you can have your tea later," he told her.

* * *

Not long after, Ayato came through the front entrance and walked straight into the family room. He noticed a knapsack on the sofa and picked it up to see what it was.

"There you are," Reiji spoke as he entered with a tray of tea and tea cups in his hands. "That's strange… I could have sworn she was here a minute ago."

Ayato confusedly blinked at him. "What are you talking about?"

"Yui Mukami…" Reiji pronounced. "Well at least she left the knapsack her for you. Take a look inside. I'm sure you would like the outcome."

Reiji walked back out the room with the tray in his hands still. Once he was nowhere inside, Ayato immediately pulled open the knapsack and took out a purple box. He pulled off the red bow and pulled the lid off. Inside he saw his favorite food, which he didn't wait to take a bite from.

The redhead remembered the first time Yui made Takoyaki at school. One taste alone had you begging for more. If this was her way of apologizing, then it was working. Still, the fight they had wasn't entirely her fault. He knew that his cruel words hurt her feeling. However, it was the only way to keep them apart from each other.

When shoving another Takoyaki down his throat he noticed a card on the bottom of the box with his name on it. He pulled it out and turned it around on the other side where there was a note.

_Dear, Ayato-sama_

_I hope you enjoyed the Takoyaki. You once told me they were your favorite, remember? I'm not asking for much, but I hope this can break any bad blood between us. I don't like giving anyone a bad impression of me, especially you. By the way, the letter I wrote to you before was only meant for your eyes to see, and I apologize that it got into the wrong hands. Hopefully one day you will acknowledge how I feel for you. No pressure of course. Anyways that's all I have to say. See you at school._

_~Yui_

Ayato smiled. "Tch, who does she think she is?" He pulled the letter down inside the box and closed it with the lid on top. "If only she knew the truth about how I feel. Sadly, we can never be."

* * *

"Subaru, where are we," Yui asked.

He stopped near a balcony located at the left side of the mansion. It was already sun down and the moon peeked out from behind the clouds at them.

"What does it look like," he responded with sarcasm.

She smiled. "You have such a great view from up here. I can see everything."

"Yup. This is also one of Ayato's favorite places in the mansion. He comes here to think a lot."

Yui glanced at the pale blond vampire standing beside her. "You know your brother pretty well for someone that's anti-social at school."

Subaru sighed. "When you know someone for hundreds of years you later become used to it."

Yui couldn't help but think about what happen between them the night before. She was itching to ask him, but somehow the words wouldn't leave her lips for some reason.

"Subaru, can I ask you something?"

He huffed."Does it matter? You always do what you want anyways."

"No I don't" she snapped. "Anyways, it's about last night."

He looked at her from the corner of his eye. "And... what about it?"

"When you drank my blood how come you…k-kissed me?"

He redden."Argh! Do you must have an answer for everything?!"

"Of course, you caught my off guard last night. I didn't know what was going through that head of yours, and now you're helping me… It seems a bit misleading, don't you think?"

He bashfully looked away from her. "Fine! Do you want to know why I'm helping you?"

Yui nodded. "That would be nice," she firmly replied.

"Because I feel like helping you. Besides, I become bored sometimes and you seem like a girl I can get along with."

"That's a first...Are you sure there isn't anything else?"

"Your blood…It's addictive. I don't know how anybody can resist the smell. I refused to last night," he admitted.

"So basically you want to help me because my blood was to your liking?"

"Well…you only got half of it right," he responded. "I want to help you win Ayato over, but only in exchange for your blood. I don't normally do this, but how can I resist when the opportunity is so sweet?"

"Isn't there another way," she questioned him with a shaky voice. "I had a bad experience once. It led me to lose my memory."

"Is that so? I honestly know how it feels to do something against your will. The aftermath still affects me to this day."

"Did something bad happen to you?" She asked with interest.

"I rather not talk about it."

"Umm…okay," she said disappontedly.

Suddenly, He spun her in his arms and pressed his mouth upon hers. Yui eyes shot open as his lips lingered on hers. This was the second time Subaru caught her off guard and she didn't know how to react.

"Oi, what the hell is this," yelled a voice coming from the entryway.

Yui moved herself from Subaru's embrace and stared over at Ayato in utter shock. "Ayato!" She called out.

"What are you doing up here with Subaru, I thought that you left already," Ayato complained.

She frowned. "Is that what you want… for me to leave?"

"Ugh, Come with me and don't ask any more questions." He suddenly grabbed her hand and yanked away from the balcony area.

Yui looked over at the space where Subaru once stood. Furthermore she wondered why he left so sudden, especially after he stole a kiss from her again. Was this one of his plan to get her and Ayato together? If so, Ayato didn't seem too happy to see her, yet it did work.

"What were you thinking," Ayato demanded. "You come here trying to bribe me with food and then I catch you making out with my brother! How dare you make a fool out of me?"

"It's not what you think. I only made them for you because I knew you really like them. And as for the kiss, Subaru kissed me first. I moved away as soon as I saw you standing there."

Ayato looked at her unconvincingly. "Would you have moved away from him if I didn't walk in at that moment?"

"Yes…yes I would," she immediately answered. "Why would I want things to get worse between us? You already made it clear that you didn't want me to come near you."

"Yes I did…but you refused to listen to my request," he huffed while shaking his head. "Tsk, what am I going to do with you breastless?"

She lowered head. "I don't know…I just hate that we have to act like strangers all of a sudden."

The redhead sighed with understanding. "Have you ever thought that it could be for the best?"

"Nothing is best when I'm not with you Ayato. The more I think about you neglecting me, the worse I feel pain. I hardly got any sleep last night, thanks to you" she mumbled.

"Me either," he said in a very low voice.

Yui blinked at him. "What was that?"

"I didn't say anything, you're only hearing things. As always"

"Ayato –"

"That's Ayato-sama to you," he corrected her.

She grabbed his hand. "Can we at least try to be friends, please?"

"I don't know if I'm good enough to be your friend." he admitted, trying to keep his eyes away from her.

"Why not," she wondered.

"I think that you should go, and don't appear in front of my eyes ever again." He harshly spoke.

Yui bottom lip trembled as she turned away from him in pain. "Fine, see it your way." She sobbed.

After she left, he picked up one of the chairs and slammed it against wall. When yelling out the words _damn it _he slid down the wall and sat on the ground. Ayato grabbed his hair as the back of his head hit the wall repeatedly. He didn't know how much longer he could hold everything in from her. There was only a matter of time left before he cracks and she will no longer see him as the Ayato she feel in love with.

From outside, Yui walked to the car with tears running down her face. She didn't know what to do any more. Should she give him what he wants and give up on him or should she keep trying until he open up his heart to her? She glanced up at the balcony and saw Subaru staring down at her. Maybe she was seeing thing, but he stood there with a envious look on his face. In conclusion, she quickly turned away from him and stepped inside the vehicle not bothering to look outside the window.

* * *

**A/N: It took me a little longer to finish this chapter than I thought. I'm slowly working on a point of view from Ayato and of course there will be more scenes between him and Yui in the next chapter. Anyways, thanks for reviews. I'm glad you guys like the story's plot so far. I will update soon. Later.**


	4. The Jealously Game Part 1

**Chapter 4: The Jealousy Game Part 1**

_Vain…Arrogant…Self-centered…Blind little twit!_ Yui said abruptly from inside her head. Her classmates were excessively busy paying attention to the front of the classroom where the teacher taught his lesson. However, due to the blond vampire's short attention span during the teacher's lesson, it made it hard for her to focus. She was extremely flustered and infuriated, which nobody even bothered noticed.

Because she attended the same class with her love/rival –his presences made everything even more complicated. She even thought about transferring into another class. Unfortunately, this would mean that she'd have to leave her two best friends behind, and she didn't want that.

With all the will power Yui had, she refused to take a peek at the redhead sitting at the desk in the roll behind her. She pledged over the weekend to never make eye-contact with that jerk face ever again. This was the most difficult decision she ever made. It was hard to love someone who was also your family's rival. She wished that her brothers didn't drag her down with them and their problems.

The bell suddenly rung as when the class ended. Everybody packed up their things and carried on with the rest of their night. Yui followed closely behind Naomi and Clary as they exit the classroom. She had her head down with her book bag over her shoulder as she refused to acknowledge her female rival coming towards her.

"When I thought that my day couldn't get any better it got worse by running into you," complained a female classmate that stepped in her path. She had hazel brown eyes that made her look almost like a goddess and long blond hair that was obviously dyed that color. She was also known as the biggest home-wrecker in school.

Yui weary pink eyes glared up at her with such rage. Normally she didn't have bags under her eyes, but after long hours of her eyes being clouded by tears, the aftereffects didn't wear off. "What can I help you with Misaki," Yui tiredly sighed.

"You're in my path, so move," Misaki demanded.

Yui snorted while beginning to laugh. Her actions confused and annoyed Misaki in a way that nobody else could. With that being the reason, she always tormented and taunted Yui because she loathed her so much.

"Why are you laughing? I don't find anything amusing," she snapped.

"This wench," Yui suddenly said under her breath.

Misaki blinked in shock with her mouth parted open. "Excuse you?!"

The blond furiously scowled at her. "How dare you make one of your obnoxious attempts to embarrass me? Now any other day I'd allow it, but today is unacceptable and I refuse to let it slide. So move aside if you know what's good for you."

Everybody in the corridor including Naomi and Clary gathered around them and formed a circle. They were all curious to where this argument might lead to.

"That's right! Tell her off Yui," Naomi shouted.

"Yeah, don't let her intimidate you," Clary added.

Misaki immediately snorted since their words were no effect on her and insignificant. She gazed back at Yui with a smirk of her face. "How foolish of me. I almost forgot that I'm a lady, and you are nothing but a lovesick stalker that slanders on others, especially ones that you force your love upon."

"That's not true," Yui defended. "You know nothing of my love life."

"You've pined on someone else's man for many years," Misaki confidently told her.

"I wouldn't look twice at anybody you date. Your taste in men is far too messy for me," she retorted.

Some of the students started to laugh, while others just looked at them with smirks on their faces. Misaki scanned around at everybody as her face turning beet red.

"You're a hypocrite! You just lied in front of everybody. You really think that you aren't messy for chasing after someone else's man?"

Yui shook her head and sighed. "I don't know who you're talking about, and your annoying me now."

"Ayato Sakamaki…" she mouthed the words out loud.

Yui eyes widen in disbelief. _No..._

"I see that you came back to your senses," she sneered. "It's bad enough that I have to hear him complain about you all the time. It takes time away his focus on me, and I don't like it."

_No, No! It can't be!_

Yui repeatedly shook her head with a horrifying look on her face. "it's not true. I don't believe you."

"Oh, no? Then why don't you ask him about the day he came over my house."

"That's not true! I came to see him the next day and he was fine," Yui pointed out.

"So then you know that he was at my house most of the day, right?" She interrogated her with an arched eyebrow.

Yui didn't know how to reply back. It's true that he wasn't at his house when she went to visit, and he seemed uncomfortable when they crossed paths later on that night, but she'd never let her know that.

"Your silence is very predictable," Misaki stated.

Yui slowly started to back away. In the process, she trembled over one of her classmates. The shamefully looked on her face was quite obvious to the other students so she lowered her head. In Yui's defense, Naomi and Clary stepped in Misaki way to protect their friend.

"Haven't you done enough," Naomi barked at Misaki.

"In addiction to that, I refuse to believe that Ayato and you are a couple," Clary commented.

"I second that," Naomi raised her hand below her head. "I mean…why would he date some loose tramp anyways?"

"Especially one that can't even dye her hair correctly," Clary provoked. "Honestly, what bozo does your hair? They need to be sued immediately. It's an abomination."

Misaki gasped. "How dare you! I am a natural blond thank you very much."

"Saying you blond is like saying that you're not the school's common slut, just saying." Naomi shrugged.

Misaki redden. "Tch, I don't have time for this! I was supposed to meet Ayato-sama over fifteen minutes ago and thanks to you three he's probably isn't waiting for me at our secret place anymore!"

"Oh darling, I wouldn't call the trash disposal a secret place," Clary pointed out.

Misaki huffed before barging pass everybody in the corridor. You can hear the loud noise coming from the bottom of her shoes as she stomped across the floor. All the students that were once surrounding Yui scattered around the hallway.

"Are you alright Yui," Clary asked with her hand placed on top of her shoulder.

She nodded. "Yeah, thanks for helping me."

"Don't worry about it. That's what friends are for," said Naomi.

"I don't know why, but –somehow I feel filthy..." she confessed with her hands wrapped around her stomach.

"Is it because of what Misaki said," asked Naomi. "Don't let that get you down."

"I can't believe I ever like that creep," Yui mumbled to herself. "I think every time my heart gets rip into pieces another part of my dies…It's about time I call it quits."

"So what are you going to do now," Clary questioned.

"I suspect I'll go through life as I normally do," Yui responded. "If it's not too much, I'd like some time to myself. See you both later." She said, and walked pass them.

* * *

Misaki stalked down the stairs that led to the first floor. What took place on the second floor left her in a vulnerable position. Of course she fibbed a bit about dating Ayato and whatnot. However, she didn't lie about him visiting her home last Friday evening.

Truth be told, he only came ovwe her house to pick up the basketball tickets she got for him. After he received the tickets from her, she attempted to pursue him to stay over a while. To her dismay, he deliberately came up with an excuse why he couldn't say and fled out the front door.

One way after another she'd tried to capture his heart. In despite of that, she failed at every turn. Yui only made it difficult for her to gain his full attention. Even before she came along 4 years ago, Misaki and Ayato had a mood going on, but then blonde arrived and ruined her chances with him. When Yui wasn't watching, Ayato observed her from a distance for a long time.

At first Misaki thought that she and Ayato share the same bitter feeling towards her. But when she heard him contemplate and talk to himself on the rooftop one night, his true innermost feeling about the blond vampire with pinkish colored eyes became public. Not only that, he had a secret that nobody else knew about besides herself. He obviously didn't know that she was there watching, because he went on about his business.

In worse case scenarios, she'd have to use his secret against him, if she didn't get what she wanted soon. It wouldn't be long before the school finds out that she lied about them dating, so she had to do something fast.

Ayato paced back and forth near the main office and waited for her arrival. She grinned proudly and waved her hand over her head as she ran over to him.

"Ayato-sama," she called. "I'm here at last!" she exclaimed when stopping in front of him.

He glared at her. "It's about time! What took you so long?"

She giggled. "I ran into a couple of bugs along the way here. But thankfully they were taking care of." She flipped her hair over her shoulder.

"Like I care," he spat. "Just don't waste my valuable time anymore. I've got better things to do than to stand around waiting for you all night."

Misaki ran her hand down his bare chest through the open part of his dress shirt. "Ayato-sama, you don't seriously mean that, do you?"

He narrowed his eyes down and grabbed her moving hand by the wrist. "Who gave you permission to touch yours truly?" He retorted with her wrist still in his grasped.

She wrenched her arm away from him and rubbed her sore wrist. "Do you have to be so rough?!"

"Tch, keep your hands to yourself and I wouldn't have to become so aggressive!"

She smirked. "I thought you liked being aggressive? Remember four years ago when we –"

Ayato immediately closed her mouth shut with his hand. "Keep your goddamn mouth shut! I told you never to mention that night again. I wasn't in my right mind."

She ripped his hands away from her mouth and licked her lips. "You make it sound like a bad thing that we slept together."

He furrowed his eyebrows "I slept with plenty of women that night. What makes you so special?"

"You don't mean that," she gritted through her teeth.

"Sorry to say this, but that night was one of the worse nights I've ever had. I don't want to remember it. Ever."

"Why? Did something else happen that night, Ayato?" Misaki raised her eyebrow.

He scowled up and down at her. "Watch your tongue! You know nothing of what I been through!"

"Yeah, yeah, I heard that." She waved her hand in front of her. "Anyways, did you get me what I asked for?"

"Here!" he said, handing out a potion bottle to her. "I had Reiji make it for me over the weekend."

"Ah, thank you." She said, taking it from him. "That reminds me, did you figure out who you want to take to the game with you?"

He sighed. "No, I haven't decided that yet."

She grinned. "I'm still willing to go with you. We can make it a date."

"Umm…" he trailed of while rubbing the back of his neck. "I have to think about it," he responded before disappearing in front of her eyes.

"You will come to your senses sooner or later Ayato-sama," Misaki grumbled.

* * *

Yui opened a door that led to the school's roof top. She searched around to make sure nobody was there and walked over to the ledge. Yui sighed to herself as she overlooked the city that night. She would wish upon a star. However, that would be useless, because none of her wishes ever came true.

It was bad enough that she couldn't sleep because of the butterflies, and her face felt hot every time she pictured him. She even let her tears flow down so foolishly in front of him, which was unbearable, because she never had a reason to cry until that night he turned her down.

What was a woman to do? Should she really call it quits and forget about him for good, or should she keep trying until heart stops beating?

"I knew that I'd find you here," said Subaru, who was standing beside her now.

Yui gazed over at him. In a way she was kind of happy that he was there. Subaru always found a way to get her mind off his brother, even if he did force himself on her a few times.

"Hey," she greeted with a sad smile. "I'm actually glad that you're here."

He looked at her from the corner of his eye. "Why is that?

"Well…I'd like to seek your advice," she responded.

"About what?"

"It's about this girl that I heard is dating this guy. Quite frankly, I had no idea that they were going out, and now I feel crappy that I ever loved the creep," she explained.

"So you want to seek revenge on Ayato huh?" He bluntly questioned.

"Not exactly…I'm not the kind of girl who likes getting revenge on other people."

"Who said that you had to get revenge? There's always another way to make someone regret what they could've had," he pointed out.

"What are the other ways?

"First off, stop resisting. There will only be so many times that we vampires would give our hearts to someone. Regarding that, you have nothing more to lose. Love is the only humanity we have left," Subaru stated.

Yui looked away from him and sighed. "So I shouldn't give up, is that what you're saying?"

He nodded. "Precisely yes…you should take this time to make him open his eyes. That's why I've agreed to help you on this mission."

"Meaning…"

"I'll play your pretend boyfriend for a while. Don't get carried away."

Yui's eyes nearly popped out of the socked as she glanced at him. "You. Want. To. Be. My. Pretend. Boyfriend?"

Subaru huffed. "Are you deaf? Do I have to repeat myself again?

She shook her head. "No, not at all? But why are you helping me?

He thoroughly looked at her. "We're friends, and there's nothing Ayato hates more than competition."

"He easily becomes jealous," she mumbled.

"Definitely, he isn't good at hidden it either," Subaru added.

"How come I didn't think about this before? It's such a great idea," she exclaimed. "Only problem is, I don't exactly have evidences that he's really dating anyone."

He huffed. "Does it matter? You waited long enough for him to open his heart to you."

"But what if he doesn't love me back? I don't want to keep a burdening him with my feelings."

"So don't get your true feelings found out," Subaru implied. "Follow my lead, and everything will go according to plan."

* * *

"Are you still not talking to Yui," Ruki asked as he sat down on the couch beside his younger brother.

"Nope," Yuma replied. "She's too stubborn," He told him before taking a sip out of a glass with red wine inside it.

It's been over 3 days since Yuma and Yui haven't spoken. Even after hearing her cries all weekend, he couldn't allow himself to give into her so easily. To endure it was harder than he anticipated. Time after time he warned her about putting her heart out there so shamefully. Mainly because he knew exactly how it felt to deeply long and love for someone.

"I can see that…" his oldest brother continued to talk. "I never saw you consume so much wine before. It's a knew habit you have."

"I thought that I smelled something." Kou interrupted, when walking inside the room. "Did you get into a fight with M Neko-chan again?"

"That is none of your business!" Yuma retorted, and took another sip. "Why do I even bother?"

"Because you love her like we all do," Azusa answered. He leaned against the back of the couch where Ruki was sitting at.

"I have to admit," Ruki began to say. "When she first came here I had other plans for her and I wanted her for myself. But then I fell in love with the idea of becoming her brother. That's when my brother complex started, and I don't regret my decision to stay her onii-chan."

"As for me, the opposite," Kou announced. "I didn't like the idea of her being here, more importantly I hated the idea of having her join the family. Overtime, I grew to love her and the fights we had. I even wanted to make her mine at one point. In the end, I'm okay with just being her brother. Even if she did steal a kiss from me the other day."

Yuma glanced at his older brother in awe. "What? When did you guys kiss?"

"On Thursday, but it how no meaning…at least I that's what I think," Kou mused.

"How come I wasn't informed about this," the dark blond barked. "This is messed up!"

"Maybe because you weren't around and we couldn't find you," Ruki pointed out.

"Does it matter? We decided to erase it like it never happen," Kou told his younger brother.

"Then why bring it up!"

"How troublesome. I didn't even get to say how I felt about onee-chan yet," Azusa pronounced.

"Go ahead Azusa, I'm listening," Ruki pronounced.

"All right!" He exclaimed. "When I first met Yui I thought she was an odd girl with a giant head and huge eyes, but that didn't change the fact that she was very pretty. When Ruki offered to take her into our family, I was excited to have a girl around to play with. Over the years, I fell more in love with having her as my onee-chan. I get to aggravate her at all times, and she'd never get annoyed by me."

"Well said Azusa," Ruki commented before looking at his second youngest brother. "Do you have something to say Yuma?"

He huffed. "I don't know what you want me to say. In reality, I've never thought of Yui as my sister deep down inside. As much as I want to, my heart won't allow it since I'm in love with her. Therefore, I put up a wall so she wouldn't suspect anything. That's the promise I kept to myself for the last 4 years. Yui and I might be more alike than anybody else in this house, but I intend to keep our family intact and put my feelings to the side first."

"You made the right decision Yuma," Kou said.

Ruki nodded. "I agree. It's a good thing we all have each other back no matter what," he stated.

"Well done, Yuma. Well done."

* * *

By nightfall on the next day, Yui had already practiced everything that Subaru taught her last night after school. He even suggested that they walk inside the school together, it would make them look more like a couple. Would everybody think it's weird that she's suddenly going out with Subaru Sakamaki? Of course, he wasn't exactly the nicest vampire to meet.

The moment she arrived at school, she spotted Subaru leading against the wall with his foot propped up against it. Yui waved over at him as she walked over to his side. The second she approached him, he lifted himself off the wall and walked towards the entrance.

"Are you coming?!" He questioned in a snapping tone.

Yui flinched. "Yeah, wait for me." She answered before rushing to his side.

They walked inside the school side-by-side in silances. Immediately, the other students noticed how close they were and started to gossip about whether they were dating or not. Yui bashfully smiled as she walked up the stairs to the second floor. She wanted to hold his hand. However, she didn't know how he'd feel about that so she decided against it.

He walked her to the second floor where her classroom was located. Naomi and Clary gaped at them from the door way. They were dumbfounded by the fact that Subaru walked her to class and didn't break any walls why doing so. He hardly ever socialized with anybody at school, this was new to all the other students. When stopping in front of her classroom, Subaru waited patiently by her side for Ayato to arrive.

Not long after, the redheaded vampire showed up with Misaki on his arm. From far distance they looked like a couple, but from close up you could see Ayato trying to pull away from her grasp, but she refused to let go and stop bugging him.

The moment he noticed Yui and Subaru together his legs stopped moving. Yui quickly grabbed Subaru hand without permission, which caused him to slightly glare at her in disbelief.

"What are you doing? That wasn't part of the plan," he said under his breath.

"Just go with it please," Yui pleaded under her breath.

Subaru blushed as he looked in the other direction when gripping her hand tighter.

"Aw, when did you two start dating?" Misaki asked with a fake smile.

"Mind your goddamn business," Subaru snapped.

Misaki gripped on to Ayato's shoulder tightly. "Jeez, your younger brother is so mean Ayato-sama."

Ayato was speechless. He looked down at his brother's hand that was holding on to Yui's hand. At first he thought that they were joking, but then he started thinking of way to kill his brother without the obvious. After several seconds of staring at their intertwined hands, he glanced up at Yui and stared.

"Is there a problem with your eyes," Subaru boldly asked.

"W-what d-did you say to me," Ayato scowled as he questioned his brother.

Subaru huffed. "Why even bother repeating myself. It's like you're a lost cause."

Ayato came flustered. "Oi, how dare you speak to yours truly that way?!"

"Tch, I'm so sick of you calling yourself yours truly," Subaru complained. "It's getting old now."

The redhead vampire started to tremble in rage. He balled his fist and held his head up high.

"Ayato, calm down. He isn't worth it," Misaki said, as she still held on to him like a leech.

Ayato pulled his arm away from her and glared. "Move side Misaki! This has nothing to do with you," He hissed.

"I'm not leaving your side," she fought back.

Yui tried her best to not look at them directly. Subaru noticed that she was uncomfortable around them, so he squeezed her hand to reassure her that everything was going to be alright.

"Ayato, you need to control your girlfriend! She's making my girlfriend very uncomfortable," Subaru pronounced.

Everybody in front of the classroom including Ayato stared at them in awe with their mouths open. They were overly shocked by Subaru public announcement about his new girlfriend.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for the cliffhanger. It will get better in part 2. I'm break this chapter up into 3 parts. There will also be a lot more Ayato and Yui in the next two parts, I promise. By the way, thanks for the feedback on the last chapter. See you guys next time.**


	5. The Jealously Game Part 2

**A/N: Hey, I'm back. Sorry I didn't update sooner, but I wasn't sure if I should continue this story. I was unaware if it attached many viewers, but luckily I decided keep writing regards of how many people read. So enjoy part two and thanks to the people who reviewed on the last chapter. **

* * *

**Chapter 5: The Jealously Game Part 2**

Subaru cocked his eyebrow as he stared into his brother's eyes. His expression was unreadable, yet cold, and it made the youngest Sakamaki brother secretly smirk to no end. "You don't mind right? That she's my girlfriend…that is?" He interrogated in a challenging tone.

Ayato didn't answer him at that moment. He was completely stunned that his younger brother would take it upon himself to go this far. Was this all just a game for him or did he really catch feelings for her as well? Once again, Ayato glared over at Yui who cling on tightly to Subaru's shoulder. He clenched his fist as he tried to restrain himself from hauling her ass away from him.

"My, my, my…what do we have here? A lover's quarrel," Laito amusingly announced from the sideline behind Kanato, Naomi and Clary. "Looks like _you_ got yourself in a bit of a pickle this time, bitch-chan."

Yui glanced over at them with a discourage look on her face.

Kanato giggled with excitement as he clutched his teddy bear to him. "What a riot! You shamefully never fail to entertain me with your witty ways Yui-sama. I love sophisticated comedy."

After hearing this, she looked away from them with a flushed face.

"Will you both cut it out," Clary demanded.

"Thank you! This is getting out of hand." Naomi huffed.

"Be quiet! All of you," Subaru commanded. He scowled at them before turning his attention back on Ayato. "So what will it be?"

Ayato blinked at him first before snorting matter-of-factly. "Do I have to answer?" He responded. when turning his backside to them and sighed. "Get to class!"

Misaki sneered at Yui. "You heard my man." She said, turning around with her arm wrapped around his.

Yui bottom lip trembled as she gave her enemy a black look. While Subaru gazed down at her from the corner of his eye, he was concern about the little strength she had left. Was she was capable to hold back from attacking her love rival? He knew all too well that Yui wasn't a violent type and she didn't manifest her feelings through revenge. Now he started to suspect that she may back out of their deal after all.

Suddenly, Yui felt two hands squeeze her shoulders firmly. "Come on, bitch-chan." Laito whispered in her ear. "You know you want him."

She whipped her head around at him in bewilder. "What? I don't know what you're talking about."

"One bitch-chan coming up," He announced before pushing her into his twin brother Ayato.

"What the –" Ayato started to say when turning around to face at her.

"You again," Misaki shouted. "You don't know when to quit it, do you?"

Yui lowered her head and mumbled, "Sorry I bump into you. It won't happen again."

"You damn straight it won't happen again," Misaki complained. "If I ever catch you –"

Ayato gesture his hand up for her to stay silent. "Say no more… Just don't let it happen again." He warned while looking away. "I'm going to the infirmary Misaki, so don't follow me. I'm too tired for the nonsense." He pronounced when wrenching his arm away from her and brushing pass them.

"Look what you did," Misaki snapped before stalking away in anger.

"Psychotic bitches like that piss me off," Subaru groaned as he looked at Yui. "How are you doing with this?"

"I feel horrible," Yui sadly responded. "I just hope that Ayato is okay."

The white hair vampire snorted. "He's alright, trust me… He'll be back to his old self in no time."

* * *

"Subaru, show yourself!" Ayato yelled when barging in his brother's room. "You cunning two-faced bastard, come out and face me like the scoundrel you are," he provoked.

Subaru coffin jerked open as he sat up straight and looked at him. "Do you mind? I was in the middle of meditating."

"Like I give a damn," he sharply retorted. "You have a lot of explaining to do!"

The youngest Sakamaki brother jumped out of the coffin and sauntered over to him. "It's strange that you say that…I don't believe I was bind to explain anything to you." He said with a blank expression.

"Damn you," Ayato growled as he grabbed a handful of his shirt and shook him.

"Unhand me," Subaru calmly spoke. "I am in no mood to fight with you over the subject." He forcefully pushed his brother's hands away and fixed up his shirt.

"You took Yui away from me! She was my woman first," The redhead protested.

Subaru narrowed his eyes at him. "Tch, you're woman? You didn't want anything to do with her. She belongs to me."

Ayato face turned a deep shade of red as he quivered in anger. "Like hell! If you want to get technical then technically she belongs to me first! I am her…" He suddenly trailed off in the middle of his sentence.

"Her maker…" Subaru said, finishing his sentence for him. "Yeah, I know."

The redhead vampire eyes widen in awestruck. "How did you...how did you know?"

"I figured it out the last time she came to visit," he started to explain. "It all makes sense now… You turned her into a vampire and she doesn't even know it. I'm fairly sure now that she has no memory of her past life either. That explains why the Mukami family adopted her 4 years ago around the same time you went on a rampage and slaughtered those women along with our uncle Richter. Despite that, you hid the truth from everybody and your feelings for Yui. How are you still living with yourself?"

"Subaru… You cannot say anything to her about this," Ayato forewarned him. "I'm only trying to protect her from the truth." He lowered his head. "The truth will crush her."

Subaru sighed. "I'm aware. But how long do you think this secret will last?" He looked at Ayato, who shrugged his shoulders.

"I don't know…I tried everything to keep her away, but she's so damn hardheaded," He grumbled.

"Luckily for you, you don't have to worry about that anymore. Because Yui is my girlfriend now and you have your own girl trouble to worry about," Subaru pointed out with a hidden smile. "Like Misaki…I had no idea that attention whores were your thing. Then again, you aren't much different."

"Tch, as if… I wouldn't touch that tramp with a 10 foot pole," He proclaimed with a disgusted look on his face.

"Could have fooled me," Subaru shrugged before walking pass him towards the doorway.

"Halt," shouted Ayato. "Where do you think you're going? I wasn't done with you yet!"

Subaru stopped in front of the door. "If you must know, I'm going for a walk." He responded. "I might even stop over to see my girlfriend afterwards." He smirked

"What? What was that? I'm not sure if my ears heard that correctly!" Ayato snapped.

* * *

Yui ran to the door when she heard it rang the next day. She was expecting company any time soon from her two best friend's clary and Naomi. They had informed her earlier that they might be stopping by with news for her. The blond hoped that it was good news and not something bad. She was in a really good mood today.

The moment she opened the door, they both gathered around and hugged each other tightly. Yui led them to the biggest room in the house which was the family room and she began to serve them some tea.

"Oh no, don't you have wine darling? I'm so tired of tea," clary complained.

"Well we did yesterday but when I checked the wine cabinet this morning they were all gone," Yui explained.

"Who in devils name would drink all that expensive wine," Naomi asked in awe.

The blond sighed. "Apparently, it was Yuma from what Azusa told me."

Naomi snorted after drinking her tea and placed the cup down on the table "So he went on a drinking spree? That wasn't very indecent."

"Poor guy, he's probably still depressed about the fight you guys had. It must be hard on him," Clary reminded.

"Need I remind you Yuma stopped talking to me first? He's stubborn that way." Yui pouted.

"You both are stubborn," Clary added. "It's too bad that you both are committed to being siblings... you two would make a great couple. But now you have Subaru, who may I say is adorable for you."

"Adorable and cherishing," Naomi commented. "Now that we're on the subject, how did you guys start dating?"

"Well… it's a long story," Yui begin to tell them.

"My ear must not be unclean since I could've sworn that Clarissa and Naomi-chan comfirmed that you were dating Subaru Sakamaki." Kou said, entering the room. "At least he's an upgrade from Ayato Sakamaki. However, I still don't like it."

"Well, well, isn't it my ex-boyfriend," Clary announced.

Naomi raised her hand. "And mine! Don't forget, I dated him before you did."

Kou shrugged his shoulders with his hands out. "What can I say... what happened in the past is in the past. Either way, we are pass that stage in our lives."

He was whole reason Yui, Naomi and Clary even became good friends in the first place. This is going back 2 ½ years ago when the girls shared the same classroom together. With Clary being the new girl in school and Kou's new girlfriend, Naomi felt turmoil towards the new couple, because she felt like Kou and her still had another chance. Their relationship didn't end on a bad note, but he made it clear that they should start seeing other people. A week after the break up, he was dating Clary and this rubbed Naomi the wrong way. Naomi six months relationship with Kou went down the drain and Clary dated him through the second quarter of spring until September. Soon after, Yui stepped in and begged the girls not to fight over her careless brother's ways. Right away, they became fond by the blond girl with enormous pink eyes and later became best friends.

"What can we help you with Kou-kun," Naomi questioned.

"Well I came down here to make me snack before I head out for work," He explained.

"Oh, don't let us stop you." Yui nervously said.

He raised his eyebrow at her. "Why do I get the feeling that you're trying to get rid of me M Neko-chan?"

"Me?" She laughed obnoxiously. "Don't be silly Kou. What makes you say that?"

"Now that you're here Kou, I've meant to ask you for a favour." Clary said, stirring her spoon around in her tea-cup.

"If this has something to do with us getting back together then you need to give me time to think about it." he said, crossing his arms.

"What are you stuck on stupid," Clary questioned him. "Flattery doesn't get you anywhere. Anyways, that's not what I wanted to ask you." She paused. "I'm throwing a party at my place this weekend and I was wondering if you can perform a few of your songs?"

"Woo-hoo, a commission…But it will cost you." he said, putting his hand out and rubbing his fingers together, "Money talks."

She rolled her eyes and groaned. "Gosh, you're a pain. However, I will pay you for the trouble."

He bowed his head. "You are most gracious."

"Kou, aren't you going to be later for work," Yui reminded.

He immediately looked down at his timepiece. "You're right! I have to go, no time for a snack." He pronounced quickly before disappearing in front of their eyes.

"So what this party you talk about? What is it for," Yui asked.

"Nothing in particular," Clary answered. "My father will be away on business and he said I can have a few friends over."

"Oh I see…so instead of inviting just a few friends over for the weekend you invited the school over for a party," Yui questioned.

She smiled. "Exactly, you got it!"

"This is a perfect way to maintain our popularity," Naomi said.

"But, I don't want to be popular. I like haven the choice not to compete with everybody else," Yui stated.

"It's too later! You're already up there on the school's popularity poll. There's a big difference within the last two weeks," Naomi explained.

Yui looked dumbfounded. "The school has a poll? Why the heck would the school need to know who's popular or not? It's pointless and a waste of energy."

"I guess you're right," said Naomi.

"Oh, Naomi, I meant to ask you. Who is this guy that you wanted to invite to the party?"

She blushed. "Do you have to ask now? He could hear you."

"Wait a second, he's lives here." Yui pointed down to the ground.

"Oh goodness, I hope it's not Kou," Clary announced.

"No…actually it's Ruki," she admitted. "I was going to tell you guys, but I didn't know when would be the right time. He's so handsome and a scholar…My stomach gets flutters just talking about him."

"Well…he'll definitely come to the party since he attends the same school as us anyways. I'll make sure of it." Yui said with a cheerful smile."

Naomi got up and hugged her. "Oh, thank you, thank you!"

She giggled, "Anytime, Naomi."

"It's settled then!" Clary said, clapping her hands together. "Let's throw us a party then!"

* * *

On that Saturday night of the party every student from Ryoutei Academy arrived to Clary's 16 foot mansion. The place was partly crowded with vampires jabbering, drinking and listening to music. There were a few mortals here or there but nobody said anything about it.

Yui walked down the stairwell wearing a tight-fitting black chic shortcut dress that stopped 4 quarters above her ankles and her some of her hair was pinned up in a bun. She kept pulling her dress down every chance she got as she followed closely behind Clary and Naomi down the stairs.

"Come on darling, the party is just beginning." Clary said, looking back at Yui. She wore a shortcut sage dress with her hair in curls. While Naomi wore a champagne colored gown with her hair out instead of wearing the usual pigtails she always wore.

"I'm coming! This dress feels like a second skin. It's cutting of the circulation," she grumbled with her hand pulling it down.

Clary smiled brightly. "Don't you want to impress Subaru tonight?"

_Actually…Subaru is not the one I'm trying to impress._

"Of course I do, but I don't think he'd care about how good I look in this dress," Yui told her.

"Don't be modest." Clary said, stopping in front of the entry hall. "Speaking of the devil, there he is." She spotted him out.

Yui looked over at Subaru who was standing against the wall staring up at her with his mouth hanging open. Until today, she never saw him stare at her like that before. He always looked so serious and unfriendly when he was around crowds, but tonight was different. He never looked so lively and surprised before today.

"Now what were you saying?" His stun expression is very reassuring." Clary whispered with a smug smile on her face.

"Oh, there goes Ruki," Naomi exclaimed. "I think I will go over there and talk to him."

"Well you heard her… I think I better go back upstairs and change before Ruki sees me in this dress and has a fit," The blond said turning back around.

"Oh, no you don't!" Clary said pulling Yui by the wrist pass the crowd. "Good luck Naomi!" She waved.

The second they arrived in front of Subaru, Clary yanked Yui towards him. "Special delivery, she's all ready for you Subaru-san."

"Why would she be ready for me," He asked given her a stern look.

Clary grinned. "That's because…" She paused while thinking about it. "You know what, I will leave you two alone and let you guys figure out for yourselves, okay!" She waved goodbye to both of them and greeted her other guest.

"As crazy as this sound, I think she planned for me to wear this dress so you could seduce me," Yui stated.

Subaru nodded. "Smart girl… Only problem is, I don't think that I'd be the one seducing you tonight."

Yui glanced up at him. "What do you mean?"

Suddenly a loud crashing noise came from the other side of the room and it made her shudder. Yui whipped her head around and spotted Ayato leaning against the table with his arms crossed as he stared her down, and man did he gaze at her murderous. He gripped a bottle of alcohol in his hand, while the other hand was covered in blood. Yui looked down at the broken glass that was broken all over the marble floor and she gasped with her hand placed over her mouth. His angry green eyes bored into hers as she glanced back at him in awe. He looked away from her for a brief moment and drank down whatever was left inside the bottle.

Subaru leaned against her ear and whispered; "Do you see what I'm talking about?"

* * *

Naomi flipped her hair over her shoulder as she walked up to Ruki with strong confident in herself. This was the moment she was waiting for. It's been quite some time since she started to like Ruki. Was she ashamed that she grew fondness for her Kou's brother? Not at all, because she had a strong feeling about the ruffle hair vampire.

She tapped his shoulder and flashed a genuine smile as he turned around to face her. Ruki stared at her from head to toe and smiled back with approval.

"Wow, you look different…and amazingly beautiful," he commented.

"Why thank you," Naomi nodded. "You don't look too bad yourself."

He chuckled. "You're too kind, thank you… So what brings you before my eyes tonight?"

Naomi took a deep breath before answering him. "You want the truth?"

Ruki bit his bottom lip and continued to grin. "I want nothing but the truth. Don't keep any details out either." He jabbed his finger out.

"All right," Naomi anxiously responded. "I want you… Gosh I want you like a druggy wants his heroin! But I'm not a druggy if you were wondering." She proclaimed when awkwardly glancing away from him

Ruki gaped at her in shock.

"That is all…I should probably go now," She muttered.

Straightaway, Ruki planted a kiss on her mouth. Naomi eyes widen at first, but she couldn't control her hands from wrapping around his neck. She immediately felt her legs go numb as she melted in his embrace, and from that second on, she declared their kiss the best moment of her life.

* * *

Clary grinned at the two couples standing before her. She was happy to witness Ruki accepting Naomi feelings for him. But when she gazed over at Yui and Subaru again, suspicions started to overcome her. They were close, but didn't look at each other directly. Subaru was speaking to her as he stared at something or someone else. She glanced over in the direction he was looking in and saw Ayato staring back at Subaru and Yui with a bottle in his hand and glass in the other hand as he leaned back on the table. He immediately crushed the glass with his hand and dropped it on the floor. His face looked murderous and she didn't dare mention his bleeding hand.

_What the heck is going on here?_

"Who are we looking at," Laito asked from beside her.

She yelped in surprise with her hand placed over her heart. "Goodness! You scared me."

"I'm sorry, I don't think we've met. I wouldn't forget a pretty face like that," he said.

"Laito-san, it's me… Clarissa. Yui's friend."

"Who?"

Clary annoyingly rolled her eyes at him. "Bitch…chan."

Laito smirked in knowingly. "Oh, you mean that Yui… I'm just glad you and I are on first name basis."

"Barely…" She mumbled. "Anyways, what can I help you with?"

"Let's commit the prefect crime together: I steal your heart and you'll steal mine. Then we can be the perfect duet," he pronounced.

Clary furrowed her eyes. "Where's the pickup line, because I think I missed it."

The redhead laughed. "You're funny. I like you more already."

"You can like all you want, but you can't touch." She whispered closely to his ear. "So don't even dream about it."

"Even though you're rejecting me now, brace yourself, because I will rock your world like no other," he mumbled softly.

"I'll be looking forward to seeing you try," she responded.

* * *

A smirk creep across Subaru face when he watched Ayato lose his dignity in front of them. He lowered the bottle from his lips after gulping down a large amount of alcohol and scowled at them once more.

Yui didn't understand what was going on or why did he scowl at them so furiously. He made it very clear multiple times that he didn't want anything to do with her. So why did he act like a jealous ex-boyfriend in front of her? Maybe Subaru plan had an effect on him after all.

Misaki sashayed over to him in a long black tight dress. When doing so, she looked at Yui from the corner of her eye with a smirk on her face. Her hand started to roam up his shoulder before she kissed him on the cheek. He looked over at her before yanking her in his arms and kissed her. They made out in front of everybody so freely.

Yui became angered suddenly. She felt that Subaru's plan was starting to back fire on her, and she wanted to crawl inside a cave and die. The blond thought about running away, but that would make it too obvious.

"Yui, are you alright?" Subaru asked.

She didn't answer him, instead she cupped his face and kissed him hard on the mouth. Subaru red eyes slightly widen at first, but soon after that, they fluttered closed and he moved his lips heatedly against hers.

"What the heck is this," said an angry voice from a far. A manly hand gripped her shoulder and yanked her away from Subaru's grasp. Once she got a good look at who it was, she immediately wished that it was Ruki instead.

"Yui, go outside!" Yuma commanded as he stepped in front of her.

"Why should I have to?! I didn't do anything wrong!" She retorted.

"She's right, you know," Subaru said. "It was just a harmless kiss."

He grabbed a handful of his shirt and pushed him against the wall. "Shut up or I will destroy you!"

"Yuma, stop!" Yui yelled from the top of her lungs.

"Let go of me," Subaru demanded as pushed him away. "I don't know who you think you are, but know this, fear is not in my vocabulary!"

"It should be, because I'm about to break your face in," Yuma threaten him in a raging manner.

"I'd like to see it," Subaru challenged.

"No, there will be none of that," Yui announced. "I will not allow my brother and boyfriend to fight at my best friend's party."

"Boyfriend?" Yuma narrowed his eyes at her suspiciously. "You're playing games with me, right? I must be dreaming right now and you didn't just say that you had a boyfriend. That's it! It's all in my head, and I'm going crazy. "

"Funny…you sound more like a jealous boyfriend than any brother I ever met," Subaru taunted.

Yuma glared at him with those intense brown eyes. "What do you know? I care more about her than anybody in this goddamn place! She means everything to me and I will never _ever_ let another Sakamaki step in my way again, because I love her most!"

Yui didn't know how to react to his confession. It was so sudden, and worst of all, everybody that was inside the room heard him. How come she didn't realize Yuma feelings until now? Was she really that naïve that she couldn't even tell that he was in love with her? Everything was happening to fast and she didn't know what else to do.

"Yuma, Yui…What's going on here?" Ruki asked from the entryway that led to the living room. He was holding Naomi hand and looked at them with confusion.

"Yui, are you alright," asked Naomi.

"I need to use the bathroom!" she pronounced before disappearing up the stairs.

The moment she stepped inside the bathroom, the first thing she did was wash her face. After that, she paced back and forth through her friend gigantic bathroom. She thought about her next move but nothing came to her mine . The confession was too much to take in and she even addressed Subaru as her boyfriend even though it was a lie. It was strange how one lie could change her whole life for the worst, and now she had to face the biggest disappointment in her life.

"I'm not sure if you're fully aware of the actions you committed tonight," Ayato spoke out near the doorway. "Do you have any idea how much I loathe the sight of you right now? Well… Do you!?"

Yui fearlessly gazed over at him with no expression on her face. She had nothing say to him about what happen downstairs in the main hall. She was mainly ticked off by his make out scene with Misaki in the main hall earlier that night. She really hated him for kissing her like that.

Yui huffed exhaustedly. "Do I really have to answer that? You're completely nonexistent to me, along with that whore you were smooching faces with earlier."

Ayato growled at her as he pushed her up against the wall. "Damn it, Yui! Not another word! This has gone too far now!"

"Let go of me!" She demanded while trying to wiggle her way out. "I hate you Ayato, and I never want to see your stupid face ever again! You're dead to me!"

"Take it back!" Ayato growled as he shook her by the shoulders. "I said, take it back now!

"Never! Go to hell!" She spat loudly and pushed him away. "I will never let you have my heart ever again! Just stay away from me and I guarantee that I'll do the same."

"Stop moving," He commanded in an aggressive tone. _I can't promise that I'll stay away! _"You're a conceited wench, you know that?

She slapped him hard cross the face.

"AH! Keep your hands off me!" he growled with his hand holding her wrist."

She wrenched around. "Ay, you're hurting me!"

"You're really testing my patience, breastless! I tolerated more than enough of your crap! Don't look, touch or feel for some other guy, and don't even breathe around another guy that isn't me! If I can't have you than nobody else will. That's a promise I intend to keep whether you like it or not. And you know why?"

"No I don't! I-I don't care!"

"It's because…it's because I love you…"

* * *

**A/N: That it for part 2. Sorry for the cliffhanger, this chapter was rather long. I will update part 3 when I have the time. Until next time, bye!**


	6. The Jealously Game Part 3

**Chapter 6: The Jealously Game Part 3**

Yui gaped at the redhead as her pink eyes widen and they rapidly blinked. She doesn't comprehend nor was she fully aware if her ears heard him correctly. But if so, did Ayato Sakamaki just confess his love to her inside a gigantic bathroom, while forcefully being restrained against the off-white colored wall. The blond decided to let her guard down without realizing what she was doing. She let her arm fall to her side and stopped wrenching away from his hand that was seizing her wrist.

After a few minutes of being in a state of stupor, she fastens her mouth and gulped. "Did-did-did… did you just say w-what I-I think you just said?" She tumbled over her own words, even though she was thoroughly mindful of her stuttering.

"Goddammit, breastless! I said I love you!" Ayato repeated, knowingly adding in a extra word or two.

Yui redden in rage with her cheeks poking out like a blow fish. "Do you have to be so… so –extra!?" She yanked her wrist away from his grasp and looked away from him with her arms crossed over her chest. "Jeez, you really know how to kill the moment."

He accidentally snorted when bursting out into a roar of laughter. "When you make a screwed-up face like that, it gets hard not to tease you."

Yui nodded. "All right… I guess we're done here." She swiftly brushed pass him and walked towards the door.

Ayato extended his arm behind him and seized her forearm with his hand. "It's rude to walk away, especially after someone confesses their love to you." He pronounced, keeping his eyes forward.

"It's quite odd that you say that….especially since I confessed how I felt about you more than once. Each time you turned me away and I'll never forget that." She said, yanking her arm away.

Ayato was render speechless. Without a doubt, the vampire knew that he was at fault. He couldn't forgive himself if he let someone else have her, mainly his younger brother Subaru. Now, there was a 3rd person added to the equation and his name was Yuma Mukami. Even though Yuma wasn't related to Yui by blood, he still had the closes relationship and access to her, especially since they live in the same house together. Then he thought_, 'What was I thinking, leaving her at the Mukami's residents with 4 male vampires?'_ He knew that it was mostly because they'd take care of her. Deep down inside their hearts were pure, even if he didn't like to admit himself. So basically, this was all his doing from the start. Nobody else, but his. He couldn't let her walk outside that door, without some type of an apology.

"I'm…I'm sorry," He blurted out loud and clear.

Yui came to a halt at the doorframe with her hand gripping the knob. '_Did he just say sorry?' _She mused. _'No…it must be my imagination.' _And with that being said, she shook her head and opened the door. Ayato glanced over his shoulder at her and she didn't even bother to look back once. This troubled him to no end.

The blond girl quickly walked towards the staircase that led to the main floor where everybody was at. However, she was approached by a shadowy figure that stepped out of the shadows.

"I take it, the conversation didn't go well with Ayato-san," asked Azusa.

She looked up at him and frowned. "So you heard us, huh?"

He bobbed his head. "Please don't hold it against me. I was only worried about your well-being, so I followed Ayato and he led me straight to you... Of course he didn't notice that I was lurking after him."

Yui lifted her arm and cradled her younger brother's cheek with the palm of her hand. "Thank you for looking out me Azusa. But you can't tell anybody that I was with Ayato alone inside the bathroom. Promise me?"

He took her hand off his cheek and kissed it. "You have my word, onee-chan."

"Thank you," she said, smiling a sad smile.

"There is one condition that I need to ask you for," he continued.

The blond girl rolled her eyes. "What is that?"

Azusa grinned with glee. "You have to smack me like you did with Yuma last week. I won't like no for a answer."

Yui eyes widen. "What! That is totally out of the question!"

After 20 minutes of none stop bickering with a certain hot-tempered vampire, Subaru was exhausted. He never fought so much over a female before in his entire life. The young vampire thought that his older brother Ayato was horrendous. But after tonight, he came to a conclusion that Yuma was 10 times worse. He wouldn't stop babbling that mouth of his about Yui, and that ticked him off. After Yuma was finished going off on a rampage on him, he fell asleep on the nearest sofa like nothing happen. _'What was so great about Yui Mukami?' _He would've asked himself. That was before she kissed him the way she did tonight.

Subaru brushed his lower lip with his fingertips. When she kissed him, he felt his skin prickly all over and his vision become a blur. How could one kiss change everything over one night? It wasn't like they didn't lock lips before. The point is, Yui loves Ayato and his moron of a brother loves her back. Nevertheless, Subaru only pretend to be blonde's boyfriend, and nothing more. As much as he didn't want to respect his brother's claim, he still had some respect for Yui. Who knows, maybe after seeing Ayato true-colors, she'll get over her feeling for him and move on with her life. Then he'll be allowed to make his move on her, but for real next time.

"Are you done having fun yet?" Ayato asked, somewhere off to Subaru's left side. "I bet you feel like a man since you recklessly stole what's mine."

Subaru narrowed his eyes at his brother with a sly smirk on his handsome face. "Oh come on, Ayato. The jealousy thing is getting old now. You snooze, you lose, brother."

Ayato twitched at his brother's allegation, then he tightly clenched his fists until his knuckles turned white. "Oi, don't get too comfortable! I'll reclaim my woman when the time comes!" He loudly declared. "Heed my warning… You may have her in the palm of your scrawny hands now, but her heart, her blood, her body, her soul, her everything, they all belong to me!" The redhead paused while darting his eyes at him. "She won't get away from me next time."

Subaru sighed. "Glad to hear that you're still an inconsiderate conceited asshole. For a second there, I thought that you left your pride behind, along with your humanity, all over the perfectly polish concrete floor. But I guess not, since you're still so damn petty."

"What's that supposed to mean?!" Ayato growled with a flustered face. "Ay, I'm talking to you!"

"Impossible… I'm too tired to explain anything else... and frankly. I don't care." Subaru responded, leaving his brother standing there looking like he was about to explode.

"Oi, Subaru! You have a lot of guts defying me!"

Subaru continued to walk off the property completely ignoring his brother's demand. "Tch, piss off," he muttered before taking off into the sky.

* * *

That following morning, Clary and Yui were cleaning up the huge mess that was left over the house that night. As for Naomi, she was preoccupied upstairs in one of the bedrooms, completely forgetting that she had cleaning duties as well. Clary huffed and puff as she cleaned off the broken glass off the floor with a broom and dust pan. She was infuriated by her friend's inappropriate behavior.

"Wait to I get my hands on that girl," Clary claimed. "She's totally skipping out on us for some guy! I'm appalled."

"If you're referring to Naomi and my brother Ruki," Yui confirmed. "Then yes…yes she is. They've only been dating for 5 hours."

Clary set her dust pan and broom on the side of the wall and walked over to the table. "See, I knew this would be a hassle. We should've never tried to set those two up together," she complained. "If I knew that I was going to lose one of my best friends –you know what, ignore what I said."

Yui dropped her cleaning cloth on the table and walked over to her friend who was now sitting down on one of the chairs. She carefully placed the palm of her hand on Clary rear back and rubbed around in small circles.

"I'm starting to think that Naomi isn't the problem here. Why are you really upset Clarissa?" Yui warmly asked her.

Clary took a deep breath and sighed. "Both my friends now have boyfriends and I have nothing. You both will be spending a lot of time with them, and I will be spending a lot of time alone with nobody to talk to and call my own. Foremost importantly, Christmas is almost near and I want to spend it with somebody special instead of alone this year."

"You don't have to. You came to my place last year, remember?" Yui reminded.

Clary raked her fingers through her long white hair and lowered her head down. "It's not the same, Yui. I mean, yes you girls are special to me. But I don't want to spend Christmas as the fifth wheel. I'll just be dragging everybody else down with me." She told her with a sad expression.

"Tsk-tsk, what a shame... You have my condolence sweetlips," said a comforting deep voice near the doorway.

Yui and Clary looked over the tall and slender handsome young man leaning against the wall looking smitten. He had shoulder length auburn hair and a fedora hat that covered the top of his head. They knew all too well who he was. But why was he still here?

"You," Clary hissed. "Why are you still here?"

"Would you've believe me if I tell you that I fell asleep in one of your private rooms," he responded. "By the way, you have a nice collection of panties. Very revealing for my liking."

Clary was streaming with her own pent of rage, with one glared you could literally see the vain vessel popping out of her forehead. "How dare you look through a ladies things?! I should have you punished and locked up for your crimes!"

"Clary, calm down." Yui said, tugging her friend's arm before looking back at the unwanted visitor. "Laito! Please, leave? I can't hold her back much longer."

He sighed in disappointment. "Fine… it's too bad to, since I was looking forward to getting acquainted with both of you." He said, looking at his long slender fingers and nails.

"Think again! You have no idea how much I detest you right now." Clary said, clenching her teeth.

Laito stared at her in a moment of silence. He couldn't believe that there was such a beauty that still existed in this world. Of course, there were plenty of beautiful women out there, yet this one caught his eye like no other.

"What are you gawking at now," she snapped in a demanding tone.

"You, before I wake up from this dream." He responded. "If so, then I don't want to ever wake up." As he winked at her, his lip curled into a smile.

"Save the flirting for someone who's buying what you're selling," she retorted back.

He shrugged in despair. "All right, don't say I didn't try. I'll take my leave first then. Bye-bye now." With one last look, he blew them a kiss before turned away and vanishing on the spot.

Clary huffed. "Bloody hell, he's annoying!"

"Its in 'his nature," Yui announced. "He can't help, but be a flirt. That's all he will ever be. Speaking of which, I wonder if his father was the same way."

Clary stared over at her friend. "What is this? Are you sticking up for that perverted playboy?"

The blond lowered her head. "Umm, not necessarily. But I think he actually likes you, Clarissa."

"Who likes who," Naomi asked as she skipped down the stairs with Ruki sauntering close behind.

"You would know if you were down here instead of fooling around upstairs." Clary informed her.

Ruki raised his eyebrow. "Are you jealous? Because if you are, jealousy sure doesn't do you justice, duchess."

"Oh, put a sock in it Ruki-sama! I am far from jealous and that's not why I'm upset," Clary stubbornly told him.

"She's right," Yui said, under her breath.

Ruki started his sister from head to toe. "Why are you being like this, livestock?"

She glanced back at him with an alarm look and waved both her hands in defense. "Oh no! When I said that, I didn't mean the sock in the mouth part, Ruki." She accidentally meant to add in. "We were a bit caught off guard by a certain visitor and Clary got into it with him."

"More like stalker! Need I remind you, he went through my panties draw?"

Naomi tapped her finger on her chin. "That sounds like Laito-kun."

Everybody looked and blinked at Naomi like she had four heads and a tail sticking out from the backside.

"How'd you know?" Ruki asked with a suspicious look.

The girl awkwardly chuckled and played it off like she didn't say anything. "What? I don't know what you mean. I have no idea how his name came up. Ha-Ha! Silly me."

"How suspicious." Yui said, nudging her friend by the elbow.

"Very!" Ruki flatly said, scowling at his girlfriend.

Naomi nervously hid behind her friend. "Can he still see me?" She whispered.

"I'm afraid so," Yui lowly answered.

"Well, I'm going upstairs to take a nap. Let's go Yui." Clary said, turning away.

"Wait! You two are leaving us," Naomi called out.

Clary stopped what she was doing and whipped her head around. "Of course, help yourself to cleaning the house. You have plenty of time to make up for your lack of participation," she responded.

The raven-haired girl stomped her foot. "How rude!"

Ruki leaned towards her ear. "That's what you get." he whispered inside her before nibbling on her earlobe.

"AHHH! RUKI CUT IT OUT!"

* * *

Next week at school, word got around that Subaru and Yuma got into a huge argument at Clarissa's party last weekend over Yui. You'd think that after a few days the news would die down. Unfortunately, the gossip continued to leave everybody wondering what was really going on. After Yuma's confession, the entire school had it in their heads that Yui was seeing her adopted brother behind closed doors and cheating on Subaru. They also included that she was messing around with 3 different men at the same time. Whatever the word was, it was spreading through school like some type a common cold.

The minute Yui walked through the entrance on a Thursday evening, her classmates begin to talk about her behind her back. She took off her shoes and placed them inside the shoe locker before slipping the white ones on. While closing her locker's door, a couple of girls walked passed her and mumbled the word slut. Yui completely disregarded what they said and swung her book bag over her shoulder. This wasn't the first time one of the girls called her bad names earlier this week. By now, she was already used to it and she refused to let anyone bring her down.

"Oi, Yui!" called a manly voiced from behind her.

She glanced over her shoulder and smiled at who it was. "Hi, Subaru! You finally decided to come to school, huh?"

"Looks that way," he muttered.

She nodded. "Did I mention about how sorry I am for leaving you alone with my brother?"

The young vampire rolled his eyes. "Only 100 times, 101 if you count now."

Yui chuckled while patting his chest. "Oh Subaru, you and your sarcasm!"

He looked down at her hand that was resting on his chest and reached out to hold it.

After realizing what she was doing, she lifted her hand off his chest and her mouth went off into overdrive "Oh! I'm so so sorry, Subaru! I-I didn't mean to touch you without your permission! I guess that I got a bit carried a way…so I'm really really really sorry! It won't happen again, I swear!"

The white-haired vampire pulled his hand away and massaged the back of his neck "Uh… Don't worry about it." He said, looking away and blushing. "I'll make an exception for you, but only for today."

With her cheeks burning up, she glanced away from him as well. "You've been doing that a lot of that lately… Making exceptions for me? If we keep going on like this, It'll become overbearing and might turn-out to be greedy."

He silently laughed to himself with a snort. "Don't flatter yourself. I have my limit. You just haven't reached that part of me yet."

She grinned at him. "Thank goodness. That's good news then."

He turned away from her once more. "Whatever you say."

Yui looked down at her timepiece. "Oh my, would you look at the time! Class starts in 1 minute!" she turned on her heel and dashed pass him. "Talk to you later, Subaru, Bye!"

Like a mad woman and pushed her way through the double doors in a hurry. On her right side there was a staircase that led up to the second floor where her near her classroom. Before she even got to the second level, someone placed their hand over her mouth and yanked her out of sight.

"What's going on," she muffled through the stranger's hand. Whoever it was, he or she led them down to the darkest part of the school. They suddenly stop at a dead-end and Yui became scared.

"I'm going to take my hand off, but you better not scream," said a voice that sounded like a male.

He removed his hand from behind and Yui took the opportunity to step on his foot hard.

"AH! DAMN YOU BREASTLESS," he screeched. "You stepped on my foot with your humongous feet!"

Yui gasped in shock. "Ayato?!"

"No duh! Of course it's me! Who else were you expecting?" He scowled at her in the darkness.

She furiously placed her hand on her hip. "Well certainly not you! I thought you were a stalker or a rapist or something."

"Well consider yourself lucky, because I'm neither of those things."

The blond girl snorted. "Could have fooled me. This isn't the first time you pulled something like this."

"Wh-wh-what?" He stuttered. "What…what do you mean this isn't the first time? Explain!?"

"Relax… I was referring to the time you followed me inside the bathroom. What did you think I was talking about?"

Ayato cleared his throat as he got ready to tell a lie. "Don't worry about it. It's not important and I wouldn't tell you anyways."

Yui huffed. "Fine! So tell me, why did you drag me all the way here anyways? I'm not exactly a fan of dark places. It brings back bad memorizes," she shivered.

The redhead frowned at her because he of guilt. "What bad memory? Name one."

"Like the time before I was turned into a vampire. I don't remember much about what happen, but I kind of remember his eyes…"

Ayato gulped. "You do?!"

"Yeah, kind of." She said, glancing over at him. "They were childlike and intimidating… Now that I get a good look at you, they were sort of like your eyes."

His mouth went dry as he chuckled. "Oh yeah? Maybe you need to get your eyes checked out."

"I'm not accusing you of anything, Ayato. I didn't know you around the time it happened. His eyes just really creeps me out, okay? I hope I never see the creep again."

"Can we get off the subject already," he loudly demanded in a snappy tone. "I heard enough as it is!"

"Okay," she said, confusingly. "Let's go back to why you brought me here? We're missing class."

"I wanted to personally apologize to you for what happen this weekend," he replied. "Things got out of hand and I know you probably hate my guts right now. However, What I said to you in the bathroom that night… it-it was true. I just need some time to show you, that's all."

Yui moved her eyes around in thought. "So what you're saying is... that you want to become friends?"

"I guess so… but don't get too cocky," he reminded.

"Okay, I'll be your friend. You just have to stop calling me pancake and breastless all the time. It irks me every time you say it," she complained.

"If that makes you happy, then I won't do it any more," he told her.

"Great, let's shake on it," she said, extending her arm out.

Ayato narrowed his eyes down at her hand and chuckled. "What are you, a politic?" He quickly took her hand and gripped it lightly before pulling away.

"That wasn't so bad, right?" She said, cheerfully smiling at him.

The redhead blushed. "I suppose not."

She giggled at him. "You are such a 2-year-old."

"Tch, think whatever you want! It's you who's misleading with that small body frame and undeveloped dainty breast of yours!"

"AYATO!"

* * *

**A/N: That's it for the jealously game. The next chapter will be centered on Ayato and Yui relationship and it's called 'Did I reach you?' So look out the update and I will be back soon. Bye guys.**


End file.
